


大奥-女将军与她的五位夫妾（完结）+番外（更新中）

by arashi4dream5x20



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 33,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashi4dream5x20/pseuds/arashi4dream5x20





	1. 大奥—女将军与她的五位夫妾

第一章  
姬（ひめ） 今天的剑法杂乱无章，连最基本的呼吸也是乱的。大野智轻松的躲着姬的攻击，脸上毫无表情，甚至还透露着轻微的困意。这可把姬激怒了，她加快了手中的剑，频频挥向大野智。她的剑法虽然比平常乱，但是也是一流的剑术。无奈她的师父大野智的剑术是全江户第一，就算是在姬最好的状态也打不过他。

“啪～～”大野智侧身躲了好几次以后用两指轻松夹住了刀，感觉就像夹住了三流忍者飞出来的小飞镖一样轻松。

姬没有料到她的师父来这一招，一个踉跄没有站稳，倒在了大野智怀里。在大野智怀里的姬瞬间红了眼眶，嘟起了小嘴。

大野智瞬间慌了神，对上一次见到她哭的时候还是他刚开始教她剑法的时候。大野智的训练及其严格，并没有因为她是将军的女儿有什么特殊的对待。但是当时才12岁的姬也是出乎意料的倔强，一边哭一边挥着剑，娇嫩的小手磨破了皮出了血也没有停下来。大野智当时特别震撼，不仅仅因为是因为姬是他第一个收的女徒弟，而是因为作为将军的独女，被呵护宠溺养大的公主，竟然如此的倔强。而且仅仅是这一次，后面的练习再痛再苦姬也没有再哭过。直到5年以后的此刻，她在他怀里红了眼眶，漂亮的眼睛里充满了泪水，随时都会流出眼泪来。

愣了一下的大野智瞬间想起了大奥的礼节，迅速地把怀里的姬扶直了起来。更何况姬也已经不是当年的小丫头，大野智刚刚接着她的时候也摸到了她柔软的腰身，还闻到了她身上独有的淡淡的奶香混合着芍药的香气。 

“师父…”姬的声音里充满了委屈。  
“智哥哥…”这是姬小时候对大野智的称呼，但是这个称乎没叫多久就被她身边的女中制止了。姬也是偶尔私下无人的时候叫一下，到了15岁以后，姬就完全没有这样叫过他了。

大野智听到这个叫法，轻轻的叹了口气，伸出手摸了摸她的头：“现在姬様都长得快有我高了呢，刚见时姬様才…呐…像那边那棵小松树一样高…”

姬听到这一句话，眼泪忍不住流了下来。

“真是的”大野智伸出手擦掉了她的眼泪，常年练剑的带茧的手指上触摸到她的脸，触感格外的柔软，更何况这是公主的脸。这也是大野智第一次触摸到姬的脸，如果将军在旁边看见了，一定会愤怒的拉这个平民出去打板子。“又不是不会再见了，是樱井大名的儿子入赘过来，结婚以后还是能跟着师父练剑啊。”

“可是…智哥哥…” 姬吸着鼻子，喜欢二字还是没说出来，她已经整整喜欢了她的师父两年，她是她也很清楚的知道身为将军的独女，是不可能和一个平民能结婚的，所以她一直把这份感情压在心里的最底处。只是没有想到，母亲为了巩固势力，突然决定让她与负责把守要塞的樱井大名的长子结婚。听到这个消息的姬，终于压抑不住自己的感情，在练剑的时候委屈的哭了出来。

“再不然，如果姬様真的不喜欢那个男的，等即位成为将军以后，可以纳妾嘛…”大野智一个粗人真的不会安慰人，绞尽脑汁以后只想到这一句安慰人的话。

姬听了到是笑了出来，她擦了擦脸上的泪水，又不甘心的打了不解风情的大野智的胸口一下，“纳妾…也算是一个办法吧。” 她吸了口气尽量平复了一下情绪，“呐，智哥哥，讲好了哦。“

讲好了什么？对感情向来迟钝的大野智没能理解到姬的话。顿了一下又突然想起了什么，从袖子的暗袋里摸了两摸，掏出了一只木制的发发簪，上面雕刻着一条活灵活现的锦鲤。

“这个，是师父亲手做的，比不上姬様的金发簪，但是也是一点心意。师父是平民，不能看到姬様出嫁了，这只发簪就代替师父陪着…诶…怎么又哭了…别哭啊…”


	2. 大奥-女将军与她的五位夫妾

第二章

“放开我…”姬扯了扯肩膀上的手。

“不要！”手的主人把姬圈得更紧了，感觉他好像要把她镶嵌进他的身体一样。

“乖…乖…”姬抬起手向后一下一下地摸着不听话的少年的头。少年顺势把头贴上了姬的肩膀，贪婪的呼吸着她身上的香气。

“不要！我才不要姬嫁给那个什么樱井大名的儿子！” 少年几乎是贴着她的耳朵说到，热气一下下喷在了她的耳朵和脖子上，很痒。

姬几乎忘记少年上一次对她这么亲昵是什么时候了，小时候他们总是手牵着手玩抱着闹。那时候的他脸蛋还是肉呼呼的，像一个刚出炉软呼呼的小馒头，走路都还没走稳就总是跟着她屁股后面，奶声奶气的叫着她姐姐。现在的少年脸上的稚气退了不少，五官深邃如同雕刻出来一样，身高早已悄悄的高过了她半个头，也早也不再叫她姐姐，而是直呼她的名字。

“润…你知道这事轮不到我来选择的…”姬的从少年的头上收了回来，改为紧紧的握住少年的手，她知道这个从小一起长大的弟弟是多么任性，但他也不完全是不讲道理的人。

“可恶…” 少年的小奶音上染上了哭腔。松本润一直认为会和姬结婚的是他自己 — 论家世，他的父亲是姬的舅舅，他母亲松本家家大业大，势力更是在将军家之下，万人之上；论感情，他和姬青梅竹马，他更是从小时候就喜欢这个只大他半年的姐姐。 虽然他隐隐约约看得出来姬喜欢那个教她剑术的粗人，但是松本润完全没有把他放在眼中。他本来打算自己到了17岁就让父亲跟将军提亲，让姬嫁给自己，可是万万没想到突然会杀出了个樱井。樱井？这个姓氏他听都没有听过，只不过是一个小地方的大名的儿子和家里守着个比较重要的地理位置而已，他凭什么能娶走他心心念念的姬？

“我马上让父亲跟将军讲，让姬嫁给我…” “润！”姬提高了声音，“润，我想看着你讲话可以吗？…嗯？…求你了…”

少年缓缓的放开了手，姬摸了摸被勒疼的肩膀，转身对着少年：“润，将军的性格你不是不知道，” 姬心里虽然对于这婚事也觉得委屈，也不乐意，但是在大是大非面前她又特别明白。她用双手轻轻地捧起少年的脸，“听我说，润，婚姻从来就不是我们可以决定或者可以选择的事情，这其中牵扯的利益其实你心里也很明白…” 姬能感觉到少年的身体在微微的颤抖，她便不再接着往下讲，而是把少年轻轻拥入怀中，一下一下的轻扫着他的背，就像当年安抚没有站稳摔倒在地的小馒头一样。

此刻在姬怀里的少年，也好像变成回了当年的小馒头一样，因为疼痛而放声大哭了起来。只是这一次的痛不是因为摔破了皮，是因为失去了他心爱的人。


	3. 大奥-女将军与她的五位夫妾

第三章  
姬坐在新娘席上，不安的等着她的新郎入殿。虽说姬心里明白她在婚姻上没有选择的权力，但她还是暗暗的希望新郎不要长得太丑。毕竟这两天女中给她讲了新房里要做的事情和给她看了春宫图，姬觉得这种事情还是要跟长得过得去的人比较能做出来。而关于樱井大名儿子的消息，姬是知道的少之又少，只是听将军说他比自己大一岁，聪明博学。至于外貌方面将军除了“好几年前在樱井家匆匆见过一面，只记得长得有点矮”以外，什么都没有提起。

所以等姬看清楚缓缓从大殿大门走过来的樱井翔的样子的时候，完全是惊讶的 —除了完全长得不矮 —身高目测比自己高半个头，更重要的是长得还非常好看：小鹿一样的大眼，高挺的鼻子，还有笑起来露出来的一排皓齿，气质更是风度翩翩中还透露出一点年少的傲气，完全不像是偏远地方出身的大名儿子，更像是江户城里的哪家大户公子哥。

樱井翔看见姬表情笑了，看起来是对我外貌挺满意的样子呢，他暗暗心想。当然他对他的新娘也很满意，樱井翔早就听说将军的女儿是个美人并且文武双全。樱井翔见过不少美人，例如他的母亲，妹妹，还有表亲，都是他那个地方出了名的美人，但全都比不上姬。而且姬身上散着的贵族的气质和强大的气场，不愧是将军的继承人呢，樱井翔感叹道。

接下来繁复的仪式和盛大的宴会没有给这对新人太多思考的时间，等到樱井翔稍微可以喘口气的时候，姬已经醉得软趴趴的倒在了他的怀里。

“请让我来把姬様扶回到房间吧。”一直侍奉姬的女中说到。

“不用了，”樱井翔一边说一边抱起了姬 “你带我去房间吧。”

当樱井翔把姬放到被褥里，姬皱着眉头轻发出一声轻哼，和服领子因为也姿势的变化稍稍露出了一点胸口。当樱井翔还在盯着胸前的春光的时候，几个女中悄悄的退出的房间，拉上了门。

“碰～” 关门声提醒了樱井翔现在房间里只剩下他们两个人。不知道是酒的后劲还是知道接下来要做的事情，他觉得身体迅速的热了起来。

他仔细地打量起眼前的美人：因为喝了酒红红的脸蛋让她看起来少了点生人勿近的距离感和多了点可爱感，然后是因为盘发露出来的修长脖子，因为领子歪掉稍微露出来一点的雪白胸口，被华丽和服包裹着但还是看得出来苗条的身材和纤细又漂亮的脚踝。

没有任何经验的樱井翔在犹豫第一步应该做什么。总之，先脱光就对了吧！他像下定什么重大决定一样。他轻轻的取下了姬头上几个发饰，“看起来很硌人啊…”他喃喃细语到。 当他的碰到姬头上的一支木簪的时候，他的手迅速的被抓住了。原本醉熏熏的姬此刻看起来似乎非常的清醒，漂亮的杏眼里透露着一丝怒气。樱井翔下意识的松开木簪，姬紧接着松开了抓着樱井翔的手，勉强用另一只手臂撑着自己微微地抬起了上半身，然后慢慢抽出了木簪，小心翼翼的放在了被褥旁边。

此时原本盘着的长发散落了下来，姬的气场减弱了几分，刚刚凌厉的眼神因为酒的原因又渐渐开始变涣散，透露出一丝楚楚可怜的感觉。可是樱井翔此刻完全没有心情去欣赏美人，他感受到了从前没有体验过的感觉，是愤怒中又夹杂着酸楚。聪明的他当然看出来这只木簪是重要的人送给他的新娘的，他！的！新！娘！他心里重复了这几个字。是那个坐在宴席左边的浓眉小屁孩吗，一开始就一杯酒接着一杯酒的喝，还一直红着眼看着他的新娘。当然，他的新娘也时不时向他投去了担心的目光。樱井翔也几次和那个小屁孩对上了目线，小屁孩每次都凶巴巴的瞪着他。

“可恶！”酒的后劲，嫉妒，占有欲，当然还有情欲，此刻的樱井翔没有像之前一样犹豫，他捞起被褥中的人，生涩又鲁莽的亲了起来。


	4. 大奥-女将军与她的五位夫妾

第四章

“嗯…”姬恍惚中觉得有人在啃咬着她的脖子和肩膀，她微微张开了眼睛，眼前的樱井翔正埋在她的脖子上又添加了一个吻痕。樱井翔似乎觉察到姬醒了，他抬起了头，原本绑着的头发散了开来，像个小狮子一样，一对鹿眼也因为染上了情欲而变得十分有侵略性，身上的和服也敞开了，露出了结实的好看的肌肉线条。

现在的樱井翔的体温高的吓人，呼出来的热气喷在了姬的胸前，他直视着姬的眼睛，就好像狮子盯着自己的猎物一样，然后用双手大力地拉开了姬的和服。“刷～”过分丰满的乳肉随即跳了出来，樱井翔俯身吸了一口又放了开来，发出了淫媚的“啵～”的一声。

“呀～”姬用手捂住了眼睛，实在是太羞耻了，而且关键是樱井翔做这些事情的同时全程都直直地盯着她看。

“看着我！” 樱井翔用一只手拉开姬的手禁锢在头顶，另外一只手大力又色情的揉着姬的乳肉。嘴巴也没闲着，几乎是出于本能地又亲又咬又添。姬敏感得很，不一会红点就被玩弄得硬了，双乳被樱井翔弄了好几个吻痕和沾满了唾液。姬觉被樱井翔摸过的肌肤都好像着火一样烧了起来。

姬闭上眼睛，努力想忍住从嘴巴发出来的奇怪声音。可当樱井翔绕开腰带，撩开和服下摆，把手覆上姬的小腹处时，呻吟声还是漏了出来。

“叫出来，我想听姬你叫出来…嗯？” 樱井翔贴着姬的耳朵一边色情的舔着，一边用磁性的低音轻声的说着。

“嗯啊……啊…不要…嗯…”随着一支手指探进紧致的内壁，怀中的人忍不住叫了出声，樱井翔觉得自己的下身硬到发疼，他胡乱扯开了自己的和服和裆兜，露出了尺寸惊人的阴茎，形状还微微往上弯，上面布着凸起的青筋，前端已经因为兴奋地分泌出了前列腺液。

没有经验又被欲火冲得失去理智的青年模仿他从春宫图学回来的姿势，拉开姬的双腿，鲁莽的进入了她的身体。

“好疼！”本来就是第一次，加上没有足够的前戏，姬疼到掉了眼泪。樱井翔俯身舔掉她了泪水，把原本大幅地抽动改成了慢慢的研磨。“还疼吗？”他低喘着问到。姬没有正面回答，下身变得越来越湿滑代替了回答。樱井翔再也忍不住，房间顿时充满了淫荡的肉体碰撞声和水声。

“啊哈…不行…那里不行…嗯…不要…” 樱井翔换了一个姿势以后干操了几下，姬的突嗲嗲地哀求到。樱井翔像狮子发现了猎物脆弱的动脉一样，毫不留情的大力猛攻那个点，几十下以后怀中的人抱紧了自己，不可控制地颤抖了起来。

姬高潮了，此时她头脑一片空白，樱井翔胡乱的亲着她的嘴巴，她下意识的用舌头回应着。樱井翔把姬的回应当作鼓励，他抬高了姬的一只脚，大力的顶了多下以后，射在了她的体  
内。

樱井翔看了看怀中的人早被她折腾的精疲力尽，他草草地脱掉她身着挂着的衣物，盖上被子，满足地抱着睡了。


	5. 大奥-女将军与她的五位夫妾

第五章  
姬足足两天没下床。这两天樱井翔除了讲了无数次抱歉，还帮着喂饭更衣。毕竟是大名的儿子，这些伺候人的事情他从来没有做过，做的磕磕绊绊的，但是看得出来非常用心的在照顾姬。姬发现她对樱井翔完全生不起气来，尤其是他用小鹿一般的漂亮眼睛看着她的时候。

“唉！”姬叹了一口气，没想到自己是一个会被美貌蒙蔽的人，以后该不会成为一个沉迷美色的将军吧，姬一边想一边把自己舒舒服服的完全泡在热水里。她看了看身上深深浅浅樱井翔弄出来的爱痕，“那家伙…”那晚的记忆因为醉了并不是特别清晰，但是她依稀记得他火烧一样的体温，压在她身体上的重量，进入时的疼痛，还有从未体会过的愉悦，一想到这里姬觉得浴池的水温好像升高了几度。

随着“哗啦～”一声浴室的门被推开，紧跟着是木屐的声音，然后一双手轻轻地放在姬的肩膀上开始揉捏了起来。姬一开始还没在意，以为是女中在帮她按摩。被捏了几下以后却发现手法完全和以前不一样，她疑惑的转过头，对上一双鹿眼。

“啊～” 姬双手护胸向后退了一下。

“姬樣就这么讨厌我吗？” 樱井翔委屈巴巴的看着她。

“没有…没有讨厌樱井…”姬被这样的眼神盯得心神不宁。

“那既然不讨厌…”樱井翔迅速扒光了身上的衣服，大步跨进了浴池里。姬下意识地又后退了一点，但同时又忍不住打量着樱井翔 — 结实手臂线条，恰到好处的胸肌和线条清晰的腹肌，再往下是…姬瞄了一下马上移开了视线，但是脸却不可控制的红了。

“姬樣在看哪里呢？脸这么红？”樱井翔忍不住调戏了起来。

“哼～”姬哪里被这样戏弄过，她直接从浴池里站起来准备出去。樱井翔一把拉住了她，姬一个脚滑，往后摔在了樱井翔怀里。“不要走！”  
樱井翔用如同小动物一样可爱又带点可怜眼神看着她，身体却强势的把她牢牢地环在怀里。  
太狡猾了，姬心里想，明明像狮子一样想把她吃掉，却偏偏露出像小动物的眼神像让她心软。

樱井翔的体温迅速的升高了起来，同时升高的还有…姬明显感觉到她的屁股被一根硬物顶住了。樱井翔小心翼翼地，好像对待珍贵的宝物一样，在姬的额头上亲了一下，然后是鼻子，脸蛋…当姬以为他会顺势亲上嘴唇的时候，樱井翔停了下来，用沾上情欲的低音炮问到：“可以吗？”

代替回答的是姬按下了他的头，少年和少女热烈的拥吻了起来。

姬此刻正躺在樱井翔草草脱下来的衣服上面，她纤细的手指插在樱井翔的头发里。樱井翔正埋头在她的胸前，他用两手把丰满的乳肉挤在了一起，嘴巴忙碌地轮流舔吸着两边早已硬起来的乳头。每一次粗糙的舌苔划过，都引起姬轻轻的颤抖。

姬的身体反应让少年很开心，他松开吸着乳肉的嘴巴，改用舌头沿着姬耳朵的轮廓舔着，他吸了吸姬的耳垂：“知道吗？我是很勤奋好学的人，为了姬樣不会再痛，这两天晚上我都看了很多书…”樱井翔讲到这里吞了一下口水，“每次我看完这些书以后都硬到不行，像现在一样，” 樱井翔拉着姬的手放在他硬到发痛的阴茎上面 “我都是想着姬樣，安慰着自己的…”

姬看着眼前的翩翩公子，好看的嘴巴一张一合讲着下流的话，同时又拉着她的手做着龌龊之事 —这个反差却莫名让她心跳加速。她只觉得手中之物又烫又硬又粗。这个怪物一样的东西待会要进入到她的体内吗？姬有点担心的想，难怪那晚这么痛。

似乎看出来姬在想什么，樱井翔把她握着他阴茎的手圈了一圈，然后把手放在她的小腹上，“这次我不会弄痛姬樣的。”樱井翔说完把手摸向了姬的下体…

樱井翔的一边用手指轻轻的揉着姬的花蕊，一边轻轻的挺动着自己被姬握住的下体来稍稍缓解自己的欲火。虽然毫无技巧可言，但是姬的呻吟声一声比一声高，下体也慢慢的流出了花蜜。

姬迷离的神情和淫荡的叫声都在刺激着樱井翔。他实在忍不住，拉开姬的双腿，插了进她潮湿的小穴中。虽然对比上一次是有了足够的润滑，樱井翔的尺寸还是让姬皱起了眉头。

樱井翔看见姬的表情，立马把插入大半的阴茎把拔了出来，只剩下硕大的龟头在她体内轻轻的研磨。姬顿时觉得空虚了起来，“要……” 实在太过于羞耻了，她发出来的声音几乎自己都听不清。

“嗯？还是疼吗？”樱井翔误以为姬还是不适应，正打算完全拔出来。这个时候姬双腿环上了他的腰并且一圈，樱井翔的阴茎猛地深入到姬又紧又潮热的阴道里。

“再…再深一点…翔…” 姬甚至提起了腰轻轻地摆动着。

樱井翔顿时感觉到一股热血涌上了脑子，他疯狂的抓着姬的腰肢大力地干操了起来…

十八岁的少年精力特别旺盛，樱井翔射了第三次以后又快速地硬了起来。他正想换个姿势继续，“啊嚏～” 姬这时候打了个喷嚏。樱井翔才想起来他们已经在露天浴池旁边地上做了几个时辰，他赶紧拿了件和服包着姬的，自己也草草穿上了下着，然后拉开浴池的门让脚早已跪麻的女中送衣衫过来。


	6. 大奥-女将军与她的五位夫妾

第六章

松本润自从姬结婚以来这几天没有一天是清醒的，每天都是起来就喝酒，喝醉了又昏睡过去。大姐松本舞连劝带骂，就差没动手打了。

“啪—！”听说松本润又一早就开始喝酒，松本舞差点没把隔扇拉坏。躺着被褥上衣衫不整的松本润连都头不抬一下，一旁的酒杯也懒得拿起来，直接拿着酒壶直往嘴里灌。旁边的小仆人看见松本舞，连忙一个土下座：“万分抱歉大小姐樣…”

“把头抬起来。” 松本舞觉得小仆人没有这么大的胆敢违抗她的命令擅自给松本润端酒，她看了看小仆人的脸，果不其然有一个红肿的巴掌印。“这里没你的事了，你去休息，让其他仆人过来在房外等着吧。”

松本舞终于意识到事态的严重了—松本润是家中最小的儿子，集万千宠爱于一身，自然是有点任性小脾气。但是松本润品行不差，做事情有原则，待人温柔又懂礼节，生气的时候顶多用小奶音发出啧啧几声并且说上两句，从来没动手打过人。本来松本舞觉得小孩子过几天就没事，没想到松本润不但一蹶不起，还性情大变。

“这样下去不行！”松本舞心里想到。她突然想起今天早上从大奥传来的消息，她灵机一动、跪坐了下来对松本润说到：“听说姬樣她…”

只是说了个名字而已，松本润立刻停止往嘴里灌酒，眼睛一眨不眨的看着松本舞。松本舞见有效，立马接着说到：“听说姬樣她患了感冒有两天都在床上躺着，也没什么胃口…” 

到这里的确是大奥的人跟松本舞讲的消息，但是松本舞为了让弟弟振作精神，决定添油加醋的继续讲下去：“姬樣病到模模糊糊还说想要喝你煮的杂烩粥，这不是两年前有一次姬樣感冒你为她专门学煮的吗？从那以后每一次感冒你都亲自做给姬樣。还有那个什么茶来着，姬樣说喝了暖很多的？”

“姜茶！” 松本润此时醉意全无。

“对对对对！姬樣说女中给她煮的没有你的好喝，想喝你煮的！”

“当然啦，我加了黑糖这样喝起来比较容易入口，姬可不喜欢和刺激味道的…” 松本润得意地说着，突然刷的一下站了起来！“啊！现在不开始熬杂烩粥就赶不上午饭时间了，啊对了，我还要去洗个澡。” 松本润闻了闻自己的味道，感到非常恶心。他飞快的理了理身上的衣服，吩咐跪在门外的仆人给他准备。

松本润三步一回头地看着跟在他后面的自家仆人，时不时还吩咐她小心点别把粥和茶打洒了。

“松本少爷樣，”在姬房门外的女中对松本润行了礼接着低语到，“姬樣在里面卧床休息。”

“我给姬煮了粥和姜茶…” 松本润怕打扰到姬的休息也压低声音说到，并示意女中给他拉开隔扇门。

“十分感谢松本少爷樣的对姬樣的关心，” 女中把托盘从松本家仆人手中接过来，“这粥和姜茶就让我转交给姬樣吧。”

“我自己进去亲自喂吧。”松本润意图拉开隔扇。

“松本少爷樣这样恐怕…不合适…” 

松本润愣了愣，脸上露出落寞又难过的神情。他想到姬如今已经结婚，的确是不应该再亲自喂粥，但作为表弟，去探望生病的表姐总是可以的吧。“那我送进去吧，我想看一眼姬的情况。”说罢松本润拉开了隔扇。

“松本少爷樣！” 女中来不及阻止，松本已经进去了。仆人从女中手上拿回了托盘，刚跟着进去房门一步，又马上退回出来。

此刻松本润愣住了，同时愣住的还有跪坐在床褥旁正在给卧床的公主擦鼻涕的樱井翔，和半偎依在他怀里接受着照顾的姬。

松本润的眼眶一下就红了，他从来没有想过他会看见这一幕，他不是不知道男女之间要做的事，只是他一直逃避着不愿意去想这事情会发生在姬和这个男人身上。尤其是姬完全没有不愿意的样子，看起来还跟这男人亲近融洽。

樱井翔一下子就认出来浓眉小屁孩，小屁孩比他在婚礼上见到的时候清瘦憔悴了不少，眼眶红红的，正直直地盯着他怀中的人，他下意识的把放在姬肩膀上的手圈得更紧了。

“润！”姬想叫住正打算转身离开的松本润，松本润头也不没回径直大步往隔扇。

“润！“姬见到松本润没有停下来，连忙爬起来去追。可能因为几天都没有休息好，刚一站来就一个腿软往前摔，幸好樱井翔眼疾手快当了人肉靠垫。

“好痛～”姬和樱井翔几乎同时说到。松本润这才连忙转身把姬扶起来，“没事吧？有没有受伤？” 姬双手扶着松本润的手臂，摇了摇头。

“翔，我想和润聊一聊…”听到这一句话松本润和樱井翔心里都不是滋味。一个是吃醋姬要和“老相好”独处，一个是吃醋姬这么亲昵地叫“那个家伙”的名字。

“我明白了。那我在外面等着，如果有·什·么·事，大声讲一句就好了。”樱井翔故意强调了几个字，松本润听到以后忍不住翻了个白眼，等樱井翔走出去以后，松本润让仆人把他做的杂烩粥和姜茶端了进来。

“这两天都没胃口是吧，呐，这是我亲手煮的杂烩粥，快点喝了…不行，都有点凉了，我让人再热一下。” 松本润正想转身叫人，姬一把抓住了他的手臂，“不用了，现在天气还有点热，我不想吃太烫，” 姬犹豫了一下接着说到，“润你可以喂我吗？”

松本润没有回答，直接端过碗和勺子开始喂。 “嗯，好吃！润做的杂烩粥真的好好吃！那天你把食谱交给女中，让她以后做给我…”

“啪啦～” 剩下没吃完的小半碗粥和勺子掉在了地上。润一把把姬拉了过来抱住，“姬以后不要我再给你煮粥了吗？” 松本润奶音里染上了哭腔。

“可是以后我们的小润结婚了就不可以再给我做了，妻子会吃醋的。” “不要，我才不要结婚！”  
松开了姬改为抓住她的双臂，直直看着她的眼睛，一字一句地说到。“我要当姬的妾。”

见到姬一副难以置信的样子，松本润叹了口气，“姬眼里除了那个练剑的粗人眼里就没有其他人了吗？”

“可是…你怎么会乐意…当妾？” 姬觉得自己一定是听错了。她不是不知道松本润喜欢她，但是赫赫有名松本家最受宠爱的小儿子竟然甘愿当她的妾？

“我以为我可以忘记姬或者听母亲的安排和其他女人结婚，但是这几日无伦我喝到多醉，睡梦中还是梦到了你…我一想到我以后可能不再能见到姬就更加的难过…所以对于我来说没有委不委屈，如果我再也见不到你，我什么都不是了…”

“对不起，我一直没有注意你感情，也没有好好处理… ”姬听到这些话，泪水一直在眼眶里打转。松本润摇了摇头，用手抚上了她的脸，在她嘴上轻吻了一下。

“可是我要成为将军才能立妾，润不介意…”“我等着！”松本润打断到，“我等着！父母那边我也会说服他们的！” 

“请等着我…”姬紧紧地抱住润。


	7. 大奥-女将军与她的五位夫妾

第七章

“咕咕叽叽…咕咕叽叽…” 整个房间充满了淫荡的水声，被压着的美人儿一半身子已经被操到了在被褥外面也全然不觉。 只见他努力把腿打开成了M字型，还不知满足地用小手把肉肉的屁股往两边掰，意图想让在他体内的阴茎插的更深。

再往上一点是和美人儿容貌一点都不符合的惊人尺寸，硕大龟头上的小孔正在往外冒着前列腺液，它偶尔会被压在他主人身上的少年用手抚慰几下，更多的时候是因为姿势的缘故，顶着自己主人结实的腹肌。

美人儿此时张着嘴，被操弄到一点声音都发不出来，只能粗喘声。漂亮的像蜜糖一样颜色的眼睛完全失神涣散，头发微微潮湿，有几根贴在了前额上。

尽管已经夏末秋初，在美人儿身上的少年完全是汗津津的。与美人的浅色瞳孔相反，少年的瞳孔颜色像夜晚的海水一样漆黑，眼白的地方很少，和高挺的鼻子组合起来少了几分英气，多了几分可爱。

他身材甚至比美人儿还消瘦一点，但是腰部的力量却十分惊人，他正在摆腰高速地抽插着，粗长的阴茎毫不留情的操进湿滑的肠道，抽出来的时候还翻出来了一点粉色的肠肉。

随身下的美人儿又一次被少年顶弄到高潮，美人的阴茎在没有抚慰的情况下就射出了一股股的浓精，有一两滴还射直接到了少年的下巴的上面。淫媚的肠肉像小嘴一样不停地吸着少年的阴茎，快感一层又一层地向少年袭来，“啊，不行了…”少年弯腰抱住美人，阴茎在肠肉里一抽一抽喷出了惊人的精量，明明已经是第三次了，精液还是十分浓稠。 

在肠道喷撒出来的精液烫到美人一口咬在了少年肩膀烟花胎记上，等到稍稍从高潮缓了过来，他示意了一下让少年从他身上起来。少年转了个身，在旁边侧躺着下来。

美人身上和下身都是粘稠的精液，他随意地拿起散落在地上的衣服擦了擦，又顺便把粘在少年下巴上面的几滴精液拭去。

少年顺势握住美人的手，他意图读懂美人在烛火映照下漂亮蜜眼里的情绪，然而他什么都看不懂，尽管他十三岁被美人从街头捡回来开始几乎无时无刻都和美人在一起，但他仍然猜不出美人在想什么。他把头放在美人的肩膀上，想到明天即将要发生的事情，忍不住哭了起来。

“傻瓜！你在哭什么？！”美人扯着小尖嗓问到，他之前叫得太浪，以至于嗓子还有点哑。

“小和…小和…明天…就要入…入宫见将军了…”少年哭到话都讲不完整，“我不想…小和…入宫…”

“傻瓜相叶！你想想，我入宫以后只用伺候将军一人，不像现在要见这么多客人，还要一边想方设法讨好他们，一边想着如何可以全身而退，你就是在旁边端端菜倒倒酒，你知道我有多累吗？”

叫小和的美人用肉肉的手挤了挤着叫相叶的少年脸，“而且，吉村大人不是答应了让你这个傻瓜跟着我入宫了吗？将军只是刚刚登位没有立妾而已，等她立多了几个妾，把我忘在了一边，我们不是可以住着大奥，花着大奥的钱过着好日子吗？”小和心里的算盘打得可精了。

“可是…小和…万一将军脾气不好…或者我笨…把将军惹生气了…把我们杀了怎么办…”相叶雅纪仍然很不安。

二宫和也懒得再解释，他干脆拉开相叶的手，往下钻了钻，用温热的嘴唇包裹住了相叶还半硬着的性器，不一会性器就被他吸弄到完全硬立了起来。果然，这家伙真的容易被控制啊，不知道将军会不会和这家伙一样容易对付… 二宫心里想到。其实二宫和也不是没有担忧和顾虑，他放开了嘴中的阴茎，甩了甩头，不行不能再想了。

为了可以停止思考，二宫和也抬起了一只脚，在相叶雅纪的注视下把两只手指塞进了后穴，就着没有完全流出来的精液和肠液搅了搅，然后把手指放到嘴里模仿性爱的动作抽插了几下，最后一下他故意把手指拖过下巴上的痣，沾上唾液的痣看起来格外的色情。

“小和…小和好喜欢吃相叶的精液哦，太美味了，嘴巴喜欢吃，”二宫和也用色气的表情舔了舔中指，然后双脚大开抬高屁股，用中指在被操肿且微微合不上的后穴上画着圈圈，“这里也好喜欢吃哦…”

直线条的相叶雅纪那里经得起这样的诱惑，一个翻身就压着美人操了进去。


	8. 大奥—女将军与她的五位夫妾

第八章  
这是二宫和也来到大奥的第八天，原来还担心将军是什么样的人，会不会掉脑袋，结果都是多余的，根本连将军影子都看不到。

本来二宫和也也乐得清闲，安排住的房间比他之前住的头牌花魁房间大得多，伙食自然也是好得没话说。晚上不用再陪客人，可以自己玩玩剑玉或者和相叶雅纪抽抽花牌。

直到他今天早上看到相叶手上的伤，“你这是怎么了？”二宫拉住相叶的手紧张地问到。

“啊，这个，我不小心在厨房碰到了。”相叶回答的躲躲闪闪。

“你撒谎！这明明是被别人打伤的！”相叶的前臂的伤明显一条竹条打过的痕迹。

“哎呀，暴露了，”相叶挠挠头故作轻松的回答，“是我太笨了，给小和拿早饭拿到大奥总管那份了，厨房管事也是着急，才以示惩罚，是我的错，给大家添麻烦了，它看起来严重，其实一点都不疼，我已经上过药啦…” 

“可恶！！！”二宫咬牙切齿，他之前做花魁的时候自然是习惯了三六九等之分，但没想到他才进了大奥第八天还没被将军宠幸过而已，大奥里的人就立马狗眼看人低。也是，自己虽然在吉原遊廓里是最高级的太夫，但始终是普通平民还是游男出身。他进大奥头三天大家还对他恭恭敬敬客客气气的，到第四天高级一点的女中就开始给他眼色看了，更不用说相叶只是他带来的仆人了，这几天在他看不见的地方这个小傻瓜肯定受了不少苦。

哼，那个将军，是看不起我的出身吗？但起码吉村大人的面子也要给一下吧。吉村家在江户城里虽然没有松本家势力这么大，但是也是掌管着三分之一的兵力的。这次为了庆祝将军登位，他特意命人寻找美男子送给将军当贺礼。听说吉原遊廓里太夫相貌是百年难遇的美男子，还琴艺出众，能说会道，会一些小把戏，吉村亲自去了一趟，果不其然正如坊间传闻一样。要不是吉村只喜女色，也要沦陷在那一双蜜眼甜嘴里。

其实二宫和也不知道的是他入大奥第一晚，姬处理好事务以后准备去见一下二宫和也，以好给吉村一个交代。结果在一旁帮忙处理事物的樱井翔大手一挥让下人退出书房后就把她压住亲了起来不单止，还把姬按在了处理事物的矮桌上操了一番，后来他嫌不够还把姬翻了过来，仗着自己身强力壮把姬抱起来站着操，因为惯性的缘故每一下都插到极其深，略弯的阴茎角度刚好顶到姬欲仙欲死。姬被樱井翔高高抬起又重重抛下，舒服到一丝力气都使不上，她一只手勾住樱井翔的脖子，一手摸着他的翘臀，樱井翔的臀部因为抽插的缘故夹得更紧更实。姬当时哪里还记得要去见新入大奥的二宫和也，她完全沉浸在与樱井翔的男欢女爱之中。

之后几天要处理的事务一件接一件，加上老将军是因为身染怪病才急忙退的位，姬每日傍晚还要去给母亲亲自喂食以尽孝道，自然早就把二宫和也忘在了一旁。

二宫和也此刻郁闷得很，本来以为来到大奥能衣食无忧，结果才第八天自己和相叶连立足之地都快没了。但是就算二宫和也急，自己也是一点法子也没有，大奥不比遊廓，他连将军的样子都没见过，更不要知道她在哪里了。

二宫和也生着闷气在大奥的庭院里走着，突然听到有人打斗的声音，他出于好奇，寻着声音而去。正在拿刀切磋的两人动作非常的快，二宫和也连他们相貌都很难看清，他只能看出来是一男一女。虽说二宫和也不懂武术，但也看出来两人的剑术十分上乘。他正想眯了眯眼看清楚人的样子，就被刀架住了脖子。

“你是谁？怎敢闯进来道场？” 拿刀架着他的人皮肤黑黑的却长得十分英俊，脸圆圆的带着一丝困意，但是抓刀的手却一点都不含糊，只要再偏一根头发的距离二宫和也就马上就小命不保。

还没见到将军就陪了性命？而且那个小傻瓜没有自己照顾在大奥都不知道会沦为什么下场？二宫和也脑子飞快的转着想着如何保命。

另外一个练剑的人此时走了过来，二宫和也才看清楚她的模样：年纪看起来不过十八岁，身着素振用的衣服，虽然松垮但腰间的结显示出了苗条的身材，在深蓝色的衣服对比下肌肤更为白皙，漂亮的杏眼充满了些许的疑惑和警惕，高挺的鼻子增加了英气，更还有那无法令人忽视的强大气场。

姬打量了眼前陌生人，他穿着和大奥格格不入的华丽俗气的衣裳，皮肤比她还要白上一个度，瞳孔颜色眼神十分的浅，在阳光的照射下如同晶莹剔透的高级琥珀一样，鼻子又高又挺，鼻头却圆圆的十分可爱，下面紧跟着的是偏薄的嘴唇，但却像猫儿一样的微微翘起，小巧的下巴上长着一颗色气的痣，脸型偏瘦长却又带着一点婴儿肥，看上去不过十五岁的样子。

聪明的姬当然立马猜到了此人的身份，“他是新入大奥的那位。” 大野智听到了一副原来如此的样子收起了刀，这时正巧女中送来了下午的茶点，大野智马上精神了起来，就“哒哒哒哒”地一路小跑过去长廊，盘起了腿坐着就开始吃了起来。

送茶点的女中不知道发生了什么事，但是将军没有出声她也不敢开口问，她向将军行了个礼就退下来，这个时候二宫和也才反应过来眼前的人是将军。其实以二宫的小聪明应该在更早的时候就可以猜出她的身份，只是因为眼前的女子实在是太年轻，他根本没能把她跟将军联系起来。

二宫和也正想着和将军行礼，结果将军一个转身就走去和皮肤黑黑的人坐在了一起。姬完全不知道应该如何应对眼前的人，她一边想着吉村为什么给她送了个小孩，一边又怕大野智误以为她是个花心的人，根本没留意二宫正打算给她行礼。

此时皮肤黑黑的人已经把自己盘子里的点心吃完，正一脸开心的拍着手上粘着的糯米粉。将军一手拿着点心咬了一口，另一手把自己盘子中的剩下的点心递给了皮肤黑黑的人。“可以吗？”皮肤黑黑的人嘴上这样问到，手却毫不客气的接了过去，然后又一大口地咬了下去。将军盯着皮肤黑黑的人，眼睛笑成了弯月，然后拿手轻轻拍了拍他嘴上粘着的糯米粉，动作十分亲密。

原来是这样，二宫和也马上看懂了他们的关系。同时还对将军的无视”感到十分的不快，小花魁的自尊心觉得受到了践踏。二宫和也很早就知道自己长得好看，他接待过客人都是达官贵人，来的人无论男女都被他外貌惊艳到。此时眼前的皮肤黑黑的人虽然长得是好看，但是二宫和也怎么样都觉得自己的样貌是在他之上的。

“可恶！”二宫和也小声的嘀咕着。他咬唇想了想，走了几步硬着头皮给将军行了礼，“将军樣，小人刚到大奥人生地不熟，迷了路才走到了这里…”

“嗯，我没怪罪你，快退下吧。”姬看着眼前的“小孩”，刚想挥手让他退下，又好像想起了什么，“这个和果子很好吃，回头我让女中送些到你那边。”姬心情很好，两只小脚在长廊边晃着。

“将军樣…如果可以的话…小人可以请将军樣把小人送回大奥住处吗…小人迷路了…“二宫和也露出一副可怜巴巴的样子，用小狗狗一样的眼神看着将军。

“当然可以，”姬觉得这么小的小孩就被送入大奥实在是可怜，他入大奥好几天也的确应该去他住处坐一坐，这地方人情冷暖她不是不知道。她回头和大野智说到：“师父，今天的剑就先练到这里吧。” 大野智已经改成侧躺的姿势和姬挥了挥手。

“走吧。”姬好心带“小孩”回去他的住处，她不知道的是接下来“小孩”即将要把她操到哭。


	9. 大奥—女将军与她的五位夫妾

第九章  
姬记得入了“小孩”房间后，上一句是在问住得习惯吗，还没等到回答就被按在了墙上。“小孩”比她还略高了一点，力气还出奇的大，脸凑得特别近，几乎要贴到她的脸上。

“我叫二宫和也，将军樣可以叫我小和，小和能知道将军樣的名字吗？” 二宫和也直勾勾的盯着姬的眼睛，眼神不再是可怜巴巴的小狗，更像是一匹饿了很久的狼。“德川…姬。” 姬挣扎了一下，发现自己竟然无法摆脱钳制住她的手。

“姬，真的是好听的名字啊。” 二宫和也一边说着，一边改用一只手固定住姬，另一只手扯了扯姬袴上的结，刷拉一声，袴掉在了地上。“系得真松啊，不怕练剑的时候掉下来了吗？还是姬是故意的，想给练剑的那个人看？你们做过了吗？在道场里，没有人的时候？啊啦啦，脸怎么这么红？原来我们的将军是这么的纯情啊…” 二宫和也哪里是刚刚一副可怜巴巴的模样，姬觉得他现在就像《百鬼夜行》里的妖怪一样，说着恶毒的话，心里正盘算着把她吃掉。

更要命的是按照传统，练剑的时候里面是不允许穿着任何下着的，现在姬只有一件略长的上衣遮住了身体，而这件上衣只有里外两个结系住。

二宫和也费了一些劲把其中一只腿顶入姬的两腿之间，接着毫不留情地扯开了上衣，突然而来的裸露让他完全没有防备 — 他承认姬的脸的确长得很好看，身体又因为练剑结实没有一丝赘肉，但又有着女性的柔软和丰满，身上的体毛很少，甚至能直接能看到私密部位 — 他出乎意料地脸红了，一直红到了耳根。

他不是没见过女人的裸体，他之前也和一位女富商客人上过床，她一直捧了他好几年的场，也从来没做什么任何过分的事情，有时候碰上其他客人纠缠二宫她还帮忙解围。只是她一生未娶却很想要个孩子，就求二宫和也帮忙。二宫当然二话不说就答应了，只是他全程要想着相叶才能硬得起来。他一直以为自己对女人没有兴趣，直到今天，他在姬的裸体面前，硬了。

姬看见二宫和也红了耳根，猜测耳朵应该是他的敏感部位，她一口含了下去，企图给自己制造脱身的机会。 二宫和也没有想到姬会来这一招，他敏感地一个闪躲，拉着姬一起往后倒在了地上。

姬正想着起身逃走，却被二宫一个灵巧的转身，压在了地上。二宫直接吻上了她的唇，还很恶劣地用手捏住她的下颚强制把舌头伸进了她的嘴里，但不得不说二宫的吻技很好，一会用舌头相互纠缠，一会用牙齿轻咬嘴唇。他的手自然没有闲着，在揉捏了好一会姬丰满的胸部以后，猫唇离开了姬的嘴巴，色情地吸起了姬早经挺硬的乳头。

接下来的事情让姬羞红了脸：二宫突然把姬的脚抬高压成了M字型，然后姬感觉到一个柔软又湿滑的物体在触碰她的私密部位 — 二宫和也竟然在用舌头舔着她的阴蒂。她惊慌地拼命往上退，二宫和也抬起头，色情地舔了舔嘴边的水渍，“啊啦啦，难倒说，姬还没被人用过口？将军的丈夫原来这么没有技巧吗？现在就让小和让你感受一下什么是真正的快乐…” 说罢二宫和也抓住姬的脚往下一拉。

二宫先一边手指快速地揉着阴蒂一边用舌头舔，等到他感觉到姬湿了以后，他改为用舌头抽插着姬的小穴，姬就这样被二宫和也带上了第一次高潮。

姬还没有从高潮中缓过来，还穿带整齐的二宫松了腰封，然后扯掉了下着和围兜，露出和他的童颜完全不匹配的巨大尺寸，姬才惊觉眼前的根本不是什么小孩。二宫和也把姬的脚拉高放到自己的肩膀上，拿起脱下的衣服垫高了她的屁股，然后插了进去。

这是二宫和也第一次不靠着幻想着相叶插进女性的阴部，少女的紧致与湿滑是之前完全没有感受过的，当然啦相叶的小嘴也是非常的舒服。刚刚还在道场上意气风发练着剑的将军此时被他压着身下被操到胡乱的叫着，二宫和也心里竟然有了以前从没有的成就感。

二宫和也突然起了玩心，他从姬的身体里退了出来，拿起了放在角落的剑玉，用舌头把柄舔湿，插进了姬的小穴里。

“不…不要…”姬哪里被这样玩弄过，连连直摇头。“将军想小和停下来吗？想得话帮小和舔舔，舔得小和满意的话，小和就停下来。”二宫和也为了羞辱姬，特地改口叫她将军。他说罢调转了身子用自己的阴茎对住姬的嘴，自己的头对着姬的小穴，手一刻不停地用剑玉抽插着。

“舔啊…啊啦啦，难道将军没有经验吗？”小尖嗓露出邪恶的笑容，毫不犹豫的把自己的阴茎怼到了姬的脸上。


	10. 大奥—女将军与她的五位夫妾

第十章  
姬第一次把男人的阴茎含入口中，意外没有什么让她觉得噁心的味道，只是小花魁下体的尺寸撑把她的嘴撑的很大，她努力试图用口腔去包裹整个阴茎，然而还是有一大截露在了外面。没有经验的她只能按照着二宫的指示去做，“啊…对…再深一点…嘶！小心牙齿！啊…对…再舔舔刚刚的地方…” 

姬的嘴很快就酸痛了起来，但只要她一慢下来，二宫就惩罚性的加快手中剑玉的速度，姬只能硬着头皮继续吞吐着口中的阴茎。

就快姬到达极限的时候，门外突然传来了一个男声：“小和，我把晚餐拿来了。”紧接着房间的隔扇就被拉开了，三个人都同时愣住了。

此时相叶看到他的小和正全裸趴在一个同样是全裸的女子身上，他正拿着剑玉在插着女子的下体，而女子一幅委屈难受的样子含着小和的阴茎？

二宫和也心里想着该死，他太沉浸于手上的游戏以至于完全忘记相叶送饭的时间。这个时候反倒是姬最先反应了过来，她一把推开愣住的二宫，向相叶扑了过去，“救我！” 

相叶接住了向他扑过来的裸女，他一脸疑惑的看着小和。二宫和也不慌不忙的起来去关了隔扇的门，然后走到相叶跟前从相叶怀里把姬从背后抱起，“将军你知道吗？大奥的人比我之前待的地方更加势利眼，将军不过八天没来看过小和而已，这里就快没有小和的立足之地了。”

“不过有点好处，” 二宫和也一边说一边用一只手把姬的手在她背后固定住，另一只手拉高了她的脚，“他们以为将军永远都不会来看小和了，所以这里一个女中管事都没有，这个仆人，是小和带进大奥的人，换句话说，他完全听我的” 二宫说完最后几个字，毫不留情的把自己粗长的阴茎插入姬的穴口。

“啊！不要！” 当着另外一个男人的面前交合让姬觉得极度的羞耻。“你就…不怕…我…杀你…我可是将军！” 

“我可是吉村大人樣送进来的人，将军要是杀我就是不给吉村大人樣面子。”二宫一边舔着姬的舔着的耳朵一边说到，“而且我保证将军和我过完今晚，可舍不得杀了我。” 二宫说完把大幅度的抽插改成了高频率。

姬不得不承认二宫和也的技巧很好，每一下都插到了她的敏感点上，她很快就迎来了第二个高潮。她一个腿软站不住，二宫眼疾手快地接住了她，然后让她背对着自己，坐在了自己的阴茎上，他恶劣地往上顶了顶还没从高潮中缓过来的姬，再看了看在角落的自家恋人。

相叶雅纪此刻的眼睛一刻不离地看着二宫和将军，他身下的袴早被他顶出来一个帐篷。他双手握成了拳头，拼命压制住想抚慰自己的冲动。

“过来…”二宫看着相叶慢悠悠地说出了两个字。姬听到顿时瞪圆了双眼，她怒气冲冲地看着相叶，意图警告他不要轻举妄动。

“过来！你不是很喜欢巨乳人妻吗？” 在二宫和相叶发展成为恋人以前，相叶可是一天到晚跟二宫讲着人妻有多好，自己有多喜欢巨乳。当时的相叶没想他的第一次是给了一个没胸只有屌的男孩子，不过相叶觉得喜欢一个人性别不是什么问题。

“你看！”二宫把姬的从背后固定住的手往后一拉，姬的胸被迫往前一挺，丰满的乳房也因此抖动了几下。“过来！”二宫和也的声音里充满了不耐烦。

相叶雅纪怕恋人生气，他走到了姬旁边跪下，伸出了双手，犹豫了一下，还是覆上了姬丰满的乳房上面。


	11. 大奥—女将军与她的五位夫妾

第十一章  
姬闭上眼睛不愿意接受正在发生的事实，可是少了视觉反而让她其他感官更加敏感：例如二宫和也正握着她的腰高速地顶弄着，那个仆人正在用她的胸夹着他自己的阴茎上下摩擦，两个男人急促的粗喘声，自己忍不住的呻吟声，还有…自己身下淫荡的水声和被睾丸撞击的啪啪声。

好羞耻，太羞耻了，明明是被强迫做着这些事情，但是下身却不停地分泌出大量的淫水，小穴也被粗长的阴茎插得非常享受，难道真的会像二宫和也说得一样，自己会不舍得杀他，甚至是…姬此刻觉得此刻自己真的非常的淫荡。

身下的人突然停止了动作，姬以为已经“完事了”正想松一口气，一睁眼就对上仆人发红的眼神。姬还没反应过来就被二宫推了起来，再顺势压到了地上，他双手迅速又大力地把姬的双脚分开，“操进来！” 二宫对着相叶说。

相叶哪里敢和除了自家恋人以外的人交合，更何况对方可是将军，他连忙摆手兼摇头。“小和…想看相叶操将军…小和这样会很兴奋…插进去啊…相叶没用过女穴吧…小和刚刚超～级～舒服的…相叶不想试一试吗…嗯…小和不会生气的哦…”见来来硬的不行，二宫改成了相叶最受不了的撒娇发嗲。

相叶听到二宫说着如此下流的话，哪里还有理智，他不顾姬的挣扎、对着她的小穴一下插了进去。 好湿润…好紧致…好温暖…相叶不得不承认女穴插起来真的非常的舒服，而且他还一边抽插着，一边双手抓着丰满的双乳，这些都是小和给不了的感受。

二宫和也此时也没闲着，他让相叶用手套弄着自己的阴茎，自己不停地刺激着姬：一会挑逗姬充血的阴蒂，一会恶略地把一只手指插入相叶和姬的连接处。

“啪！”相叶打开了二宫的手，他正操得兴奋，二宫的手实在是碍事，他手比脑快地打了这一下以后就立马就觉得完蛋了。二宫此刻的表情非常难看，相叶雅纪竟然敢打他，而且还是为了其他女人？！而且还做的如此享受？！是我的没有姬的舒服是吧？！

“拔出来！”小尖嗓生气地说到。相叶雅纪正在临界要射的边缘，他完全没有停下来的意思。“我！让！你！拔！出！来！” 相叶一边可怜巴巴地看着二宫，一边委屈地改成小幅度的研磨。二宫和也一把推开相叶，他惩罚性地把姬的腿拉成接近一字型，每一次都插得又用力有深。相叶只好可怜的跪在旁边，用手抚慰着自己还没满足的阴茎。

姬此刻头脑一片空白，下体涌起了一种她从来没有经历过的感觉。她只觉得有一股一股的液体不受控制地从下体喷出 — 她潮吹了。 二宫和也被眼前的景象刺激到了，他的自尊心得到了前所未有的满足，他抱着还在痉挛的姬达到了他今晚的第一个高潮。而相叶雅纪看着自家恋人把将军操到潮吹，心情复杂的射了出来。


	12. 大奥—女将军与她的五位夫妾

第十二章

这两天女中和管事都小心翼翼的，生怕惹樱井翔发脾气，樱井翔的脸色难看到无论任谁都看出来他心情极度不好。昨天姬没有按时出现在老将军的房间里，女中左等右等都没有等到她。姬一向不是没有交代的人，突然没有遵守约定，这把可女中给吓坏了。她找了姬的书房和房间都没有人，急忙她跑去了樱井翔房间。

“樱…樱井樣…请…请问将军樣在你的房间吗？”女中跑到气喘吁吁。“姬没有在我这里，她不是应该在照顾母亲樣吗？”樱井翔感觉到了事情有点不妙。“不在…将军樣没有来…”女中心里十分懊悔没有陪着姬练剑而是去打点其他事务了。“还愣着干嘛？快点叫人去找姬！” 一向对女中管事都客客气气的樱井翔紧张的吼到。

女中找了好几十人去找将军以后，自己急急忙忙先去了道场。这时她跟刚刚睡醒正在伸懒腰的大野智打了个照面，“请问大野先生，将军樣是什么时候走的？” “她吃完茶点就走了，”大野智顿时没了困意，“发生了什么了吗？” “将军樣没有像往常一样按时去老将军樣房间，大野先生你知道将军樣那时是准备去哪里吗？” “当时将军樣是要把新入宫的那位送回房间……”

还没等大野智说完，女中就急急忙忙地往二宫和也房间的方向跑去。大野智想跟过去，又想起了大奥里他这个平民除了道场以外他都不能出入，他挠了挠头，难得大声的喊道，“要是找到将军樣请派人来通知我一声！” “好的大野先生，你先回家吧，我会派人来通知的。”女中一边小跑一边回答到。大野智背着手在道场来回踱步了几圈，叹了一口气，无可奈何的走了。

女中还没在二宫和也的房门外行礼打招呼就听到了里面男欢女爱的声音，女中长舒了一口气，她连忙回去向樱井翔禀报，“樱井樣，将军樣已经找到了，请不要担心。” “姬在哪里？” 樱井翔没有见到姬跟着女中回来还是不放心。“将军樣…在…二宫樣那边…” 樱井翔脸色迅速变得十分难看，只见他转身准备往房门外走。“樱井樣…樱井樣，今晚将军樣应该是要在那里留宿了。” 樱井翔到这句话，加快步了伐走了出去。

樱井翔走到一半发现他并不知道那个叫二宫的房间具体位置，他在路上抓了一个管事回来让他带路。还剩一点路程的时候樱井翔挥了挥手让管事走了。自己在原地站了一会，然后再硬着头皮继续走，没走几步他就听到了熟悉的娇喘呻吟声。

樱井翔在隔窗前犹豫要不要拉开，却神差鬼使地在上面戳了个洞。他透过小洞看到全裸的姬正着被一位长得很俊俏的人干操着，他把姬的长腿拉成了接近一字型，每一下都插得又快又深。姬脸颊红红的，眼睛已经失了焦，尽管她咬着手背似乎想制止自己发出声音，呻吟声还是漏了出来。

樱井翔突然看到房间角落还有个人影，他吓了一跳。他蹂了揉眼睛再往小洞里看，的的确确有一位肤色稍深，偏瘦一点的全裸的少年跪坐在一旁。此时他正眼红红的看着姬和操着她的人，并且用手快速地上下撸动着粗长的阴茎来抚慰着自己。

樱井翔看到这个场景脑洞轰的一声，他正想把隔窗拉开，就突然听到姬突然拔高了音量，“不行…啊…求你了…不要…停下来…” 正在操弄着姬的人露出了邪魅的笑容，用小尖嗓说到，“啊！是这里啊，找到了。”他故意抬起屁股换了个角度抽插着 “不行…太深了……啊…不要…再顶进来了…”

姬的呻吟声、求饶声、娇羞失神的表情都刺激着樱井翔，虽然他看到自己心爱的女人被别人操着感到无比的愤怒，但下身却不受控制地挺硬了起来。他再三犹豫，还是忍不住把手伸进自己的跨档里圈弄了起来。

“不要…嗯啊…不要再插我了…要…要被玩坏了…” 姬的身体此时不受控制地痉挛着。正在操着姬的人停下了动作，刚把和他娃娃脸毫不符合的巨大尺寸拔出来，只见姬的下体就喷出一股股的淫水 — 姬被操到潮吹了。 樱井翔此时又嫉妒又兴奋，年少的性冲动还是占据了上风，他看着俊俏的人再一次进入了还在痉挛姬，加快了手上的速度。

随着俊俏的人一声低吼，他似乎在姬体内高潮了，而跪坐在旁边的少年一边叫着小和，一边也喷出浓浓的精液。樱井翔也忍不住在隔窗外高潮了，射在了袴裆里。

高潮完的樱井翔稍微恢复了一点神志，他从袖子的暗袋拿出手帕擦了擦阴茎和裤裆。“不要…” 这时房间里传出了姬的声音，声音里还带着哭呛。樱井翔赶紧往小洞一看，只见刚刚那位俊俏的人把姬侧了过去并躺在了她背后，他拿手理了理粘在姬脸上的长发，然后用手拉起了她一只脚，用刚刚射完精但还是硬着的阴茎不停地摩擦着姬的小穴口。

“不要…求你了…”姬的声音已经略带嘶哑，她一边哭着一边用着微弱的力气挣扎着。樱井翔这才看出来姬不是自愿的，顿时怒气冲天，他一下拉开隔窗，大步走进房间。在一旁的少年吓到往后爬了几步，而正在抱着姬的人抬头看了他一眼，“啊啦啦，将军，看来小和要在此和你短暂地分开一下了。”他说罢还看着樱井翔挑衅似地舔了一下姬的耳朵。樱井翔一把推开了他，拿起地上的和服把姬裹了一裹，抱了起来。

“翔…” 姬刚刚还是小声的哭泣，现在是委屈的大声地哭了出来。“我在…”樱井翔安抚了一下怀中的人，然后瞪了一下那位自称是小和的人，抱着姬走出了房门外面。


	13. 大奥—女将军与她的五位夫妾

第十三章 

“小和期待与将军下次见面哦！”二宫和也盘着腿猫着背挥了挥手，抱着姬的人从背影都能看得出他听到这句话的暴躁与愤怒。

“他就是将军的丈夫啊？长得也没我帅嘛，而且技巧似乎…”二宫正想着，相叶雅纪慌慌张张连滚带爬的到了他跟前，“小和，怎么办哦，将军会不会生气，然后然后把我们杀了啊？”

二宫慢吞吞的拿起地上的衣服穿了起来。“小和，小和，你理一下我嘛！” 相叶不依不饶地摇着二宫的手臂。“烦死了，” 二宫把手一甩“晚饭都凉了，你给我去厨房热一下。”

相叶迅速地套上了衣服，低着头拿起托盘正想往外走。“等一下，”二宫拦下了他，“果然哭了。” 在长刘海的遮盖下相叶的眼睛红红的。 “傻瓜！没事啦！我保证将军绝对不会杀我们的！” 二宫和也自信满满给相叶擦了擦眼泪。

姬被樱井翔抱回房间以后一口气睡了八个时辰，和新婚之夜的那次经历不一样，这一次没有任何疼痛和不适，更多只是过度的体力消耗。 等她睡饱起来洗了个澡以后，已经感觉稍微缓过来一点了。

女中端来了饭菜以后没有退下，在一旁欲言又止的样子。 “怎么了？” 姬往一边往口里塞了一口菜一边问，她从昨晚到现在一点东西都没有吃，实在是很饿。“将军樣，二宫樣的仆人从今天早上开始就在外面跪着求见，只是将军樣在一直休息，小人不敢打扰…”

姬听到女中提起二宫和仆人，想起昨晚的事情，脸一下就红了，“那……” 姬想了想，“让他进来吧。”

相叶进了房间就跪了下来，头也不敢抬起来，“将军樣，对于昨晚的事情万分抱歉，小和，不对，二宫樣不是有意要…折磨…不对…戏弄…不对…反正就是他不是有意而为之。请将军樣不要生他的气，如果将军樣要杀要罚，就杀我罚我吧，小人烂命一条，当初不是小…二宫樣在街头把我捡回去，也不可能活到今天…”相叶一个土下座，”请将军樣饶了二宫樣把！”

姬听到这个小仆人愿意给主人代替受罚甚至献出生命，心里顿时多了几分好感，更何况这个小仆人长得还不错。昨晚...的时候，姬就留意到这个少年的眼睛和小时候养过的兔子一样圆圆的十分可爱，恰巧他又长了兔牙，看起来就更像一只兔子了；鼻子又高又直，和还有些许肉感的脸蛋配搭起来，虽然不像二宫一样是少有的美貌，但是在平民之中也是十分出众了。而且这个小仆人带着亲切温柔的感觉，比起樱井翔的霸气，大野智的内敛，松本润的骄傲和二宫的狡黠更让人有想亲近的感觉。

姬本想看在小仆人的这份情意上不罚二宫了， 可是偏偏昨天晚上被他这样恶劣的折腾实在是有点吞不下这一口气。她正犹豫着怎么办，这是相叶的肚子咕咕的叫了起来 － 相叶给二宫端了早饭就开始在将军房门前跪着了，他还生怕自己的小和中午没有人给他端饭，早上还多拿了两份煮豆，自己反倒什么都没有吃。

姬给这声音逗笑了，她吩咐房门外的女中去多端一份饭，“过来。” 她向相叶招了招手，相叶还是保持着土下座的姿势。“我让你过来～”姬提高了一点声量，相叶这时才敢抬起头。姬推了推桌上的烤鱼，“听说你从早上就开始跪着了，肯定什么都没吃把。我让人去给你端饭了，你先吃着这个吧。” 相叶听到这句话顿时感动到一塌糊涂，“将军人实在太好了，不但不惩罚小和还有自己，还关心我这个仆人。” 相叶一边想着一边狼吞虎咽的用姬递过来的筷子吃着鱼。

“啪～” 隔窗被粗鲁地推开了，“相！叶！雅！纪！” 小尖嗓愤怒的叫到，“你果然在这里！” 二宫和也一个下午没有找到相叶，一开始还担心他是不是又被大奥里的女中管事欺负，后来找了厨房和事务房都没找到人，就确定他肯定去做多余的事情 －和将军去求饶了。 现在他还撞见相叶和将军亲昵地分着一份饭吃，他心里十分不是滋味。“谁让你来的，跟我回去！” 二宫大力的拽着相叶的手臂。“可是，”相叶嘴里还大口咀嚼着鱼肉，“将军樣让女中去给相叶端饭了...“ ”现在是吃饭重要还是我重要？“二宫觉得他就快气炸了。

相叶刚被二宫拽起，就感觉另一只手臂被抓住了。“二宫见到我也不行个礼吗？之前在道场你可是客客气气的呢。” 姬直直地盯着二宫的眼睛说到，气场十分强大，和昨晚被压在身子下面的样子完全不同。二宫自知坏了大奥的规矩，他放开相叶跪了下来，”将军樣晚安， 二宫的仆人没有规矩跑到将军樣的房间打扰将军樣了， 请将军樣原谅相叶的鲁莽，让我把他带回去好好惩罚教育。“

“嗯，的确是很鲁莽打扰到我的休息了，但是不知者不罪，” 二宫和相叶刚松了一口气准备退下，姬却把相叶往她的方向拉了一拉，“但是我觉得二宫刚来大奥没多久，也不懂什么规矩，惩罚是可以免了，但是这个仆人的教育还是留给我吧。你叫相叶是吧，今晚你就留在这里吧。“

果不其然，二宫听到这句话脸色马上青了。姬忍不住脸上浮现出了得意的神情，昨晚她就看出来二宫和相叶关系不一般， “啊啦啦，” 姬模仿着二宫的口吻，“小和自己的仆人没有管教好，本将军亲自帮你教，你还不感谢本将军？“ 

“既然小和新来大奥不懂规矩，请允许小和在旁学习将军樣如何教育相叶。” 二宫露出了邪恶的笑容。

“你......” 这次轮到姬的脸色难看了。


	14. 大奥—女将军与她的五位夫妾

第十四章

二宫和也等到已经不耐烦了，之后姬又让女中端来一份饭，他们三人一起用膳以后，姬漱了漱口就让女中搬来一大捆卷宗开始看。二宫伸直了一下腰板，又偷偷挪了挪坐麻了腿。他看了看旁边的相叶雅纪，乍一看是正坐着，其实早已点着头打着瞌睡了。

“没想到还挺认真的嘛。”二宫小声嘀咕着，他看到姬好像遇到了什么难题，一直皱着眉头拿着毛笔在卷宗上圈圈画画。

“将军樣，需要我把樱井樣请过来吗？”在一旁的帮忙的女中看到姬眉头紧锁，想着平时樱井翔都帮忙处理事物所以给出了提议。姬看了旁边的二宫和相叶，然后又回头看了看女中一副你说呢的样子，女中赶紧低下了头整理手上的卷宗。

在旁边的二宫猜到了谁是樱井翔，心里莫名有一股酸溜溜的滋味，这感觉和他看到相叶忘乎所以地干操着姬时候的感觉一模一样，“哼，那个樱井翔有这么重要吗，连看个卷宗都要把他请来？”他越想越生气，就乘机捏了一下正在打瞌睡的相叶的大腿来发泄。“痛痛痛痛痛…” 相叶被他这样一折腾，立马醒了过来。

姬抬头看了看在打闹的两人，二宫和相叶立马正坐起来。姬看到相叶一副睡眼惺忪的样子，才意识到时间已经不早了，但说好的“教育”却是一点都没开始教。

姬把笔递给女中然后伸了个懒腰。“将军樣是准备要休息了吗？小的把这些撤下去，然后…被褥的话…”女中看了看二宫和相叶，一时不知道要准备几床。“准备两床就可以了，”姬故意顿了顿，“一会找人把二宫送回他的房间吧。”

二宫听到这句话差点没跳起来，但碍于女中在旁边他什么都没有说。“二宫樣，二宫樣，请跟我出来吧，我找管事送二宫樣回房间。” 二宫在女中几次的催促下无可奈何地走出了出去，临走前他还怨恨地瞪了姬一样，姬歪着脑袋跟二宫挥了挥手笑得非常开心。

其实姬压根没想对相叶做什么，只是她发现了二宫的弱点是相叶，以及他在女中在旁边会比较收敛一点 。（这是因为二宫在游廊打滚了这么多年，十分擅长揣摩别人的心思。他觉得要是当着其他女中管事的面让将军难办，虽然说看在吉村大人的面子上不会杀他，但是很难讲将军会不会为了在他们面前维持尊严而给他惩罚。）姬就想着让相叶在她房间单纯睡一晚来作为昨天二宫对她做的种种恶劣事迹的惩罚，这一晚二宫肯定会因为胡思乱想和嫉妒而彻夜难眠。况且女中的口严得很，相叶留在这里住宿的事情一定不会传去樱井翔那里。

姬正为自己想出来的惩罚而乐着，完全没有留意到相叶早以紧张到全身僵直。 “将军樣，我已经把被褥铺好了，” 相叶看了看两张并在一起的被铺，吞了吞口水。“请让小的帮将军樣更衣准备就寝吧。” 听到这句话，轮到姬僵直了。

“糟糕，这个节骨眼上让相叶出去房间等是不是很奇怪，毕竟在女中眼里他们俩是准备共度良宵的人。” 姬考虑了一下，只好硬着头皮让女中在相叶面前帮她脱衣服。

相叶看着将军的和服一件一件地被女中脱了下来，“完蛋了，怎么办，将军要把我睡了，小和肯定会很生气的，他会不会...会不会以后不理我啊...” 相叶正胡思乱想着，姬已经被女中脱剩了最后一件下着了。“大人，大人！” 女中跪在相叶面前叫了两声，相叶还是没有反应过来是在叫他自己。“大人，请让小的帮大人更衣吧。” 女中并不知道这个仆人叫什么，毕竟是将军准备宠幸的人，她只好称呼相叶为大人。 她一边放下为相叶准备的下着，一边准备解开他袴上的结。“不用了，我自己来就可以了。” 相叶吓到连连后退。

“行了，你可以出去了。“ ”是的，将军樣。“ 随着女中走了出去，房间里只剩下了姬和相叶。少年和少女尴尬的坐了一会，谁也没有说话。

“不要误会，今晚我并没有想对你做些什么。我只是想把你留在这里来惩罚一下二宫而已。” 相叶听到了这一句话松了一口气，但是同时又觉得有点失落。“好了，已经很晚了，我们早点休息吧。“ 说罢姬背对着相叶在旁边的被褥上躺了下来。相叶也躲在角落换了下着，然后钻进了自己的被窝里。

“完全睡不着！” 相叶拉开了被子，旁边的姬到是睡得十分香甜。相叶这辈子都没有和女人单独在房间共处，更何况是一位大美人睡在了她旁边。 “好香啊～”相叶吸了吸姬身上的味道，”这怎么睡的着哦...” 相叶正想着睁眼到天明的时候，姬一个转身，滚到了他的被褥上面，更糟糕的是，她身上的下着因为转动，露出了一大片胸前的肌肤。 相叶顿时觉得燥热了起来，他意图往后退了退，姬却把他当枕头把手搭了过去。

相叶的下体不可控制的硬了，他犹豫了一下，轻轻地抬起了手，放进下着里握住自己的阴茎，上下撸动着来缓解自己的欲望。

姬睡梦中恍惚觉得有人在动，她睁开了眼，看见眼前的少年先是红着眼看着她 ，然后像受到惊吓的兔子一样弹得很开。 姬眨了眨眼睛，她看到相叶脱到一半的下着裤子和他双手捂住的地方就顿时明白了， 她的脸以可见的速度红了起来。 

相叶正打算胡乱地拉好裤子，却被姬一把抓住了手。“很辛苦吧...昨晚也是...” 姬想起相叶被二宫欺负的事情和可怜兮兮的表情，“一直没有被满足是不是很辛苦？” 樱井翔曾经对她说过他看春宫图想着她下体硬到发痛的经历。

还没等相叶回答，姬就红着脸跨坐在了相叶身上 — 相叶瞪着像兔子一样的眼睛真的很让人垂怜。 相叶见姬坐在了身上，头脑嗡的一声一片空白，身体却非常诚实的给出了反应 — 他用手把姬压向了怀里，对准香软的小嘴，亲了起来。


	15. 大奥—女将军与她的五位夫妾

第十五章 

姬觉得大腿非常的酸痛，这是她第一次和樱井翔以外的人用女上姿势，虽然说相叶握住了她的腰轻轻的往上提起着，但是昨晚二宫实在是消耗了她太多的体力。她停了一下，往前趴了趴，把手放在了相叶的脖子的两边作为支撑。

这个动作对于喜欢巨乳的相叶太过于刺激了，此刻姬丰满的乳房正在他脸上方晃动，他忍不住一手抓住一边，然后伸出舌头舔弄着。而向前的跨坐让相叶粗大的性器在姬的体内顶得更深，

“嗯…不行了…” 这个姿势对于现在的姬实在是太累，她一下软倒在相叶的怀中，娇喘着。 相叶怀中的人抱起来又香又软，和少年二宫的结实的身体抱起来的感觉完全不一样，尤其是胸前那两团乳肉。

相叶把怀中的人稍稍抬起来了一点，然后高速地向上顶弄，每一下都又快又深。姬开始还是还是趴在他身上，后来坐直了享受着他的粗大性器一下一下插入小穴深处的感觉。因为高速抽插而拍打在小穴口上的睾丸碰撞声，再加上两人的呻吟声，是的，相叶也毫不掩饰的发出了略低的呻吟和粗喘，组合成了淫荡的交响曲。

相叶此刻正红着眼看着在他身上的将军，只见她脸上起了红晕，长长的睫毛像蝴蝶一样轻轻的在舞动，小嘴微张着发出了让他销魂的叫声。他双手抓着她的乳肉，配合着他下身的顶弄胡乱的揉着。将军的小穴又紧又温热，每操进去都感觉媚肉紧紧地包住了他的柱身，舒服到相叶巴不得把袋囊也塞进去。

“慢…慢一点…嗯…雅…啊…雅纪……” “什么？”姬说得太小声，相叶没有听清楚。“雅纪…太…太快了…嗯啊……” 姬被操到只能发出断断续续的声音。

相叶停顿了一下，他觉得一股热血直冲他脑袋，这还是他第一次被除了母亲以外的女性直呼名字，就算他的恋人小和也是叫他相叶而已。相叶放按照姬的要求放慢了速度，改成又深又用力的插入。

姬很快被带上了高潮，随着大量的淫液的分泌，她的小穴不断的绞着相叶的阴茎。相叶的阴茎第一次被女穴这样绞吸着，立刻达到了高潮，一股股滚烫的浓精射到了姬的子宫里。

姬体力不支倒在相叶怀中，娇喘着。相叶抱着怀中软呼呼的少女，用手拨开了粘在她脸上的长发，然后自己也把长刘海往后一拨，露出了好看的额头。少年亲了亲少女的额头：“将军樣刚刚舒服吗？” 姬脸红着点了点头，“没有人的时候，雅纪叫姬就可以了。” “是，将军樣，不对姬樣…额…姬。” 相叶兴奋到连着叫错了几次。

相叶用力抱了抱姬，他贪婪地吸着少女特有的香气。尽管只是抱着而已，精力旺盛的少年不一会下体又硬了。姬清楚地感觉到她的小腹正在被一根硬物贴着，可是相叶没有任何进一步的行动，只是用小兔一样的眼睛无辜的盯着她。

“要不我们睡吧。” 姬实在是太累，她试探性的问了问。 “嗯，好！” 相叶意外的没有拒绝，他把怀中的姬放到被褥上，侧着身子紧紧圈着她。“可是…” 姬这个姿势实在是无法睡得着，毕竟相叶硬邦邦的阴茎紧密地贴在了她的屁股上。

姬往前挪了挪屁股，相叶就紧接着把他的小兄弟也跟着往前贴。姬干脆闭眼想忽视这个情况，没过一会她就感觉到相叶稍稍把阴茎挤入她的大腿根部，慢慢地研磨。“难道是觉得我不会知道吗？”姬觉得又生气又好笑。

她叹了一口气，用手握住了相叶的下体。正当相叶以为他惹姬生气的时候，姬身子往上挪了挪，把相叶的阴茎对准了自己的穴口，慢慢地插了进去。

相叶只觉得自己脑袋轰的一声，差点没忍住握着姬的细腰就操了起来，只是姬的阴道还不够润滑，光靠自己分泌的前列腺液还是怕会弄痛她，相叶把手指轻轻地放在姬的阴蒂上揉弄着，意图刺激出足够多的爱液。

很快相叶就在姬的体内驰骋，他一边半撑起身子和侧过头的姬胡乱地深吻着，一边掐着她的小腰高速地操着。

“…哈…姬…姬…雅纪…操得你…呼…舒服…吗？…要再…深一点吗…嗯？” 相叶抛出了直线条的问题。姬红着脸点了点头，精力旺盛的少年换了个角度加快了速度。


	16. 大奥—女将军与她的五位夫妾

第十六章 

  
相叶雅纪睡醒了以后一动都不敢动，生怕把怀中的人弄醒，他觉得昨晚和做梦一样，一点都不真实。他低头把鼻子放在姬的头发上嗅了嗅，然后忍不住咧嘴笑了。姬皱了眉， 睁开眼睛看见相叶在盯着她看，他偷笑的模样实在是可爱，忍不住抬起头亲了上去。

相叶连着回吻了五六次才停了下来，然后拿自己的鼻子对着姬的鼻子磨了磨，一边忍不住“夫夫夫”地笑，一边抱紧了姬。姬明显地感觉到小相叶精神抖擞的顶着她，正当他们准备继续下一步的时候，门外传来了女中的声音，“将军樣，相叶樣，早餐已经准备好了，请让小人进来帮两位洗漱更衣吧。”女中昨晚伺候好他们更衣就寝以后，专门去了大总管那里问到了相叶的名字。

“糟糕！” 相叶一下从被窝跳了起来，“小和的早餐！” 他胡乱地抓起地上的衣服往身上套。姬在被子里转了个身起来，看着慌慌张张的相叶。 “对不起，将军，不对，姬，我去要给小和，不对，二宫樣拿早餐去了，我先告退了。” 姬还没来得急回应相叶，相叶就一边系着腰带，一边跑了出去。

“啊！相叶樣早安！” 女中被突然闯出来的相叶吓了一跳。“女中早安！”相叶习惯性地跪了下去，吓得女中赶紧扶了他起来，“相叶樣万万不能对小的跪！” “我先去给小…二宫樣拿早餐去了…” “二宫樣的早餐已经有人送过去了…”女中把这句话说出去的时候，相叶已经跑出去了很远。“应该听不到我说的吧…”女中心想幸好这孩子被将军宠幸了，不让在大奥当仆人这么毛毛燥燥地真的不知道要吃多少苦。

“将军樣，要小的准备把相叶樣立成妾的事情吗？” 女中一边帮姬更衣一边问到。姬愣了愣，然后一副糟糕了的样子用手扶了扶额头，“这件事情先缓一缓吧，我准备先把松本润立为妾，你开始帮我准备吧，至于相叶立妾的事情就放在这件事之后，但是绝对不能让任何人怠慢他，” 姬犹豫了一下接着说，“还有二宫也是，给他们倆添一些使用人。” “是，将军。”

待相叶赶回二宫的住处的时候，二宫已经在喝着味噌汤了。 将军在二宫那里过了夜（半昼）的事情早就传遍了大奥， 别说早餐有人端了，早餐的内容也明显丰盛了许多。 但是相叶没有留意到这些细节， 他只留意到若无其事吃着早餐的恋人的眼睛又红又肿 — 二宫明显是哭过，而且时间不短。

“小和对不起，我来晚了，幸好有人给小和端了早餐，我还怕小和没吃上肚子饿呢！” 相叶边说着边想从二宫的手里拿过味噌汤把纳豆加进去。 “烦死了！” 二宫一个反手把汤泼向相叶，相叶一下子没反应过来，热汤泼在了他的手臂和胸口上。可是相叶顾不上自己被烫到，他第一时间是拿另一只袖子给恋人擦去泼汤时反溅到恋人手上的几滴汤汁，“小和有没有被烫到啊？” 相叶一边问一边拿着二宫的手用嘴巴吹气。

二宫看着很在乎自己的相叶，眼圈红了起来。“小和怎么了，是不是很疼，我去给你拿药，啊！小和你不要哭啊...” 相叶想给二宫擦眼泪，二宫却甩开了他的手，然后一下一下地打着相叶。二宫手抬得很高，但是到碰到相叶时还是收了不少力气。相叶没有反抗，他默默坐着被二宫打，偷偷地抹起了眼泪。

二宫舒服地泡在浴池里，他哭完打累了以后被相叶游说去泡个澡放松一下。他把头发全部往后拨，露出了好看的额头和眉眼，这幅模样的他比平日稍微多了点攻击性。他正闭着眼睛享受着将军和她的夫妾才能享用的豪华浴池，可是不远处粘腻的声音让他无法放松精神。

二宫稍稍睁开了一下眼睛，他看到相叶正撅着屁股半趴在浴池边上的大石头上，一只腿踩在了地上，另一只腿抬起来挂在了石头上，他手中正拿着一根玉石做的阴茎往自己的后穴插着。相叶的刘海完全往后拨起，眉眼之间全是媚意，嘴巴也不知廉耻的发出淫荡的声音。

“快一点！”小尖嗓的声音也染上了情欲 “我刚刚帮你把玉鸡巴舔湿了含热了再塞到你屁股里，是不是很体贴啊？” “…哈…嗯…是……小…小和…对相叶…很体贴…” “我没叫你慢下来！” 二宫一边看着相叶一边把手放在早已硬起的阴茎上套弄了起来。

“呜呜…啊哈…好舒服…”相叶到了就要高潮的边缘。“不可以！” 二宫从浴池里站了起来，“不可以现在就高潮哦！” 他走到相叶跟前把玉阴茎一把拉了出来。被打断的相叶难受的不得了，他用双手扒开自己的屁股把后穴完全暴露了出来，“操我！小和快操我！” 相叶红着眼睛求到。

“嗯？这是求人的态度吗？”二宫的下体早已经硬到发痛，但他还是想稍微折磨一下相叶来消消气，“怎么样求人，我之前还是有教过你哦…” 二宫把相叶从石头上扶了起来，然后让他跪了下来，“求人可是要有求人的态度哦！”

相叶乖巧地握住了二宫阴茎，然后张开嘴巴含了进去。“嗯…乖孩子…嗯…”二宫发出了满意的呻吟。相叶一边卖力的吞吐着，一边握住自己的下体上下撸动来缓解自己的欲望。

“想我插进来吗？” 二宫边问边恶意地按几下相叶的头，阴茎直接捅到了相叶的小喉，相叶艰难地忍住了反呕，讨好地想把恋人的下体尽力用嘴巴包裹起来，无奈二宫的阴茎实在是太大，还是有一截露在了外面。相叶把二宫的下体吐了出来，恋恋不舍地舔了一下马眼，擦了擦嘴边的唾液，用因为干呕而导致红红的眼睛看着二宫回答到：“嗯…想…”

“想得话…就求求我啊…我之前不是教过你怎么说吗…嗯？” “相叶…想要…小和的大鸡巴…操进相叶的…骚穴里…” “好哦！听话的好孩子有奖赏哦！” 二宫说毕，把相叶推在了地上，相叶迫不及待地大开双脚。

“嗯啊！！好…好舒服！”当二宫终于进入了相叶的身体以后，相叶觉得不但后庭被二宫和也填得满满的，连心都被填得满满的。 二宫满意地看着相叶沦陷了的表情，伏下身和恋人湿吻了起来。

和相叶靠腰力快速抽插不一样，二宫靠的是挑逗和技巧 —他时而把手指放入相叶的口中模仿性器抽插，时而用像小蛇一样灵活的手指拨弄着相叶敏感的乳珠，时而紧紧地握住相叶的下体套弄…相叶除了发出淫荡的呻吟声和用腿圈住二宫的屁股意图让他插得更深以外，完全无法思考。

随着二宫的低喘越来越大声，相叶也到了临界。二宫的性器在抽动了几下以后，一股股浓精射了进相叶体内。相叶几乎是同时达到了高潮，精液胡乱地射到自己结实的腹肌上。

二宫喘着气倒在了相叶身上，他没休息多久就感觉到了小相叶精神抖擞的硬了起来。他心里想着糟糕的时候，相叶已经反过来压在了他身上。“现在论到相叶了哦！”他一边夫夫夫地笑着，一边沾了沾自己肚子和恋人肚子上精液，然后摸上了二宫的后庭…


	17. 大奥—女将军与她的五位夫妾

第十七章

“姬！…樣”二宫和也风风火火地闯入了姬的书房，看见一旁的女中才勉为其难的加了个樣字。姬被突然闯入的二宫吓到把字的最后一笔写在了桌子上面，“怎么了？这么突然？”姬整理了一下表情，慢悠悠地放下笔说到。距离那一次被二宫拐骗到了住处已经过了半个月，这些日子里二宫和相叶都没有被召唤过。

本来二宫也乐得清闲，姬之后给他们又是添人又是置物，连月响也增加了不少。原先二宫计划的花着大奥的钱和相叶双宿双栖的计划算是成功了，直到他一周以前无意听到了管事和女中都在说将军准备立妾的事情。二宫以为是相叶要飞上枝头了，从此不用再担心他毛躁的性格会惹出什么麻烦被大总管罚，虽然心里是酸溜溜的，但是总的来说是好事。没想到他今天才后知后觉的发现姬要立的妾不是相叶，而是她的表亲松本润！

“可恶！她是想始乱终弃吗？上完人就不要了？立那个松本什么的有必要吗？明明都是表亲了，肯定不是政治联姻！”二宫觉得自家相叶吃大亏了，就气冲冲地跑去姬的书房想和她理论。

“小和有事想和姬樣商讨！” 二宫尽力控制住他的表情，但是声音还是听的出来他气鼓鼓的。“要是他不是性格这么“恶劣”，他真的是很好看的，尤其是他圆圆的鼻头微微皱起的时候。”姬心想。姬看了一眼女中，女中就识趣地退了出去。

“说吧，有什么想商量。”姬对二宫的来意已经猜到了八九分了。“听说姬把松本…樣立妾了，而且仪式就在今晚…” “没错…” “小和能问姬为什么要立松本樣为妾吗？” “现在立妾要经过二宫的同意了？”姬故意绕圈子不回答二宫的问题。“将军樣要立妾当然不需要经过小和的同意…只是…那一晚将！军！樣！把！相！叶！上了！将！军！不！打！算！负！责！任！了吗！“二宫咬牙切齿的问到。

“什么？！” 书房的门突然被拉开，“松本樣！松本…樣…！” 二宫被突然冲入来的松本润揪住了领子，女中在一旁试图阻止他动粗，却被他推到地上，“你说什么？！”

二宫看着眼前对这他咆哮的人—他比自己高了半个头，五关立体精致，浓眉尤其突出，眼色犀利，睫毛卷翘，鼻子又高又挺，一头卷发，服装是分外的大气华丽，自带的气场不亚于将军。啊？这就是松本啊，长得的确是英俊，怪不得将军要立他为妾。“我说，将！军！樣！把！我！的！仆！人！相！叶！上！了！但！是！不！给！他！名！份！是！不！是！打！算！始！乱！终！弃！” 二宫一字一句地复述到，还用一副不嫌事大的表情看松本润。

“砰～” 二宫的脸被松本润扎扎实实地打了一拳，二宫一下子懵了，他从小到大虽然在鱼龙混杂的地方长大，但是却被老板护得很好，偶尔遇到客人纠缠或醉酒闹事都立刻有人上前阻拦。所以等他反应过来想要还击的时候已经被松本润死死地掐住了脖子。“你胡说！你胡说！…”松本润红着眼吼到。

松本润能接受姬心里有教剑的粗人，能接受有政治联姻樱井翔。他甚至能接受一个游园太夫比他先入大奥做了妾室，毕竟是吉村为了讨好她送去的礼物。这是但是姬和一个下人同房？一个下人？这怎么可能？肯定是他在胡说！

“快来人帮忙啊！” 女中从地上爬起来死命去拽松本润的手，然而一点作用的没有，二宫被掐得喘不过气，脸色越来越红。

“润…”姬上前抓着了他的手臂，“对不起…”


	18. 大奥-女将军与她的五位夫妾

第十八章

松本润以为自己听错了，他放开了二宫和也，转身用双手钳住了姬的手腕，“你说什么？”

一旁的女中赶紧扶起正在激烈咳嗽的二宫，连忙把他带了出房间，后面赶来的女中和管事都紧张地在旁边看着松本润的一举一动，生怕他伤到将军的一毫一发。

姬对女中和管事使了个眼色示意他们出去。“可是将军樣…” 女中看到将军纤细娇嫩的手腕被松本润用力握到发红，她担心他一气之下会伤害到将军，毕竟松本家小儿子的任性程度，在大奥里是出了名的。

“出去！我有事情和松本谈，没有我的命令，任何人都不能进来！” 姬用少有的不耐烦的语气讲到。女中和管事只能退到房间外，贴着隔窗听着里面的一举一动。

“对不起，润…” 姬这次直直地盯着松本润的眼睛讲，她很快见到他的眼眶变红，表情从难以置信变成了愤怒。他放开了钳制住姬的手，“砰！”的一拳打到墙上，姬吓到闭上了眼睛，身体缩了一下，她这辈子没有见过松本润发过这么大的火。

“为什么？为什么！” 松本润摇着姬的肩膀吼到，“这么多年来，姬的眼里就从来没有我吗？！” 松本润低头吻了上去，他的吻鲁莽又生涩。

姬紧闭着眼睛配合着他的吻，她突然尝到了一丝咸涩的味道。她用手抵在了松本润的胸前，轻轻推开了他，发现眼前的少年的脸上已经全是泪水。

姬意图伸手去擦他的眼泪却被一把抱入怀中，“一次也好，姬能把我当成男人，而不是弟弟吗？”

姬还没回答，隔窗外就响起来大总管的声音：“将军樣，松本樣，万分抱歉打扰了，仪式的时间快要到，将军樣和松本樣要去准备了…” “你们进来吧。”姬回应到。松本润转身擦掉了眼泪，跟着几个管事去沐浴更衣了。

立妾的仪式很简单，相比之下松本润为了仪式特意定制的和服太过于华丽。冷静下来的松本润觉得自己有点好笑，明明口口声声说着自己只要呆在她身边就可以，其实心里还是想要她看着自己，喜欢自己，甚至是只爱着自己。“姬大概觉得我很任性吧…”松本润自言自语到。

松本润听到了隔窗外传来了熟悉的脚步声，还是觉得心里有点别扭的他在被褥上转过身去对着墙。他听到隔窗被拉开了，然后是姬走进房间。过了一会，他的肩膀被人从后面圈住了。

松本润平时别说被人从后面抱住了，连有人在他背后讲话他都会被吓到，全江户能从他背后抱着他不会被他打的只有姬了。小时候他只要一闹别扭，姬总是会在背后圈住他然后在他耳边轻声哄他。后来姬变成亭亭玉立的少女以后就再也没有这样抱着他了。

松本润被她这样一抱，气就消了一大半，然后他又开始气自己为什么这么容易就可以原谅姬。

“仪式以前润问我的问题我现在来回答，” 姬说着放开了圈住松本润的手，“从今晚开始，我会把润当成我的男人来对待，” 姬绕到了松本润的面前，“也请润君，” 她特意在名字后面加了个君字，让松本润感觉到她不再当他是弟弟，“也请润君，” 姬握了握拳头然后把手放在了下着上，拉开了下着，露出了裸体，“也请润君把我当成你的女人来对待。”


	19. 大奥—女将军与她的五位夫妾

第十九章

松本润细细的轻吻着姬的额头、鼻子和嘴，然后抬起头深情地看着在他怀里朝思暮想的她。上一秒还在闹脾气的他下一秒见到姬的裸体他就失去了理智，没有做什么前戏，对着还是干涩的小穴就插了进去。

“疼……“姬皱了皱眉，微微调整了姿势，把手指伸去刺激阴蒂意图增加润滑。经历过几个男人的她已经不像之前一样对性事懵懵懂懂了。

“看着我…姬…” 姬张开紧闭的眼睛，眼前的人正趴在她身上喘着粗气，她第一次发现松本润的眼睛是这么的好看，感觉多盯一会就会被他勾去了灵魂，还有那色气的嘴唇和附近的诱人几个颗小痣。怎么说呢，她一直知道松本润长得很出众，但是她从来没有从女人的角度这么仔细地看过他。

“好疼…不要…” 松本润对着姬的脖子和肩膀咬了几下，上面有着其他男人做爱的痕迹，这是樱井翔两天前故意留下的，占有欲极强的松本润在上面咬上了他自己的牙齿印。

“既然我成为不了姬第一个男人，那么我要让姬怀的第一个孩子是我的。” 松本润在姬耳边低声说到，然后加快了抽插的速度。“润…不要…” 松本润下体尺寸又粗又大，再加上他突然插得又快又深，还没完全湿润的阴道让姬感觉到了疼痛。

松本润以为姬说的不要是不想怀上她的孩子，他吃醋的拿起旁边的和服腰带绑住了姬的手。“润？！” 姬不解地看着他。“既然姬不愿意，那我也只能操到你怀上我的孩子为止了。”

松本润在姬的体内射了第五次以后才心满意足地把肉棒拔了出来，怀里的人儿早已经被他折腾到昏睡了过去，脸上还带着没有完全干掉的泪痕。松本润用手轻轻擦了擦她脸的泪痕，然后解开了了她手腕上的腰带。

姬的纤细手腕早已经被勒出了淤青，松本润心疼地摸了摸淤青的部位，又低头亲了几下，他现在有点懊恼自己刚刚因为怒（欲）火攻心所做出来的举动。“对不起，”松本润抚着姬的脸轻声说到，“我是真的很爱你。” 

“我知道哦…”姬睁开了眼，“一直我都知道哦。”她拉下了松本润的抚摸着她的脸的手，改为了十指紧扣。“我才要说对不起，之前一直故意逃避着润君对我的感情，我真的是…” 姬的话还没说完就松本润的吻打断了。松本润的这次的吻急切又热烈，姬努力回应着，手也主动抱住了他。

吻了很久松本润才依依不舍地停了下来，“你知道吗，现在的我很幸福。” 松本润说着，眼里还有着隐约有着泪光。 姬心里一紧，抱住了他，“如果我们有孩子了，我希望他有像润君一样好看的眼睛。”

松本润惊喜地瞪大了眼，“你说什么，我以为你不乐意…” “我说的不要，是因为润君把我…太粗鲁了…” 姬红着脸说到。

松本润听到这一句翻身又压在了姬的身上。“不要！” “这次我会温柔点的～” “不是，我真的很困了…” “那好吧…”松本润有点失望地翻了下来。“下一次，我会好好补偿润君。” 姬亲了亲他说到。

这是松本润自从知道姬要和樱井翔结婚的消息以来谁得最好的一晚。


	20. 大奥—女将军与她的五位夫妾

第二十章

今年的初雪比往年早了一点，转眼姬即位已经有大半年了。前些时间边疆的动乱终于安定了下来，姬才有心思把相叶也纳了妾。

“将军樣，今日的练剑要不还是取消吧，将军樣刚开始调理身体，御医说了身子要保暖，这下雪天在道场赤脚练剑，小的怕将军樣着凉了。” 将军立正室有一年多了，侧室也陆陆续续立了几个，然而肚子始终未见动静。早些时间召见了御医，御医说将军体寒又太过操劳，需要调理好身子才容易怀上。德川家的子嗣事关重大，女中不敢掉以轻心。

“没关系的，练剑的时候血气运行得很足，而且才练短短一个时辰，没有大碍的。” 姬一边说一边示意女中帮她把练剑时候的衣服换上。

下雪的气温比往常冷了不少，两人练剑的时候都呼着白气。到了小憩的时候大野智还给姬加了个坐垫，怕她跪坐道场的地板上会着凉 

姬看着道场外的雪景，最近国泰民安，她难得可以放松享受这一刻的宁静。在旁边的大野智看着姬的侧脸，欲言又止。“将军樣…” “吧嗒-！” 大野智话还没讲完道场的庭院那边传来了一声声响。

姬站了起来往发出声的那个方向看了一眼，雪地上有一团黑色的东西隐隐约约的在动，“好像是…小鸟？” 她迅速地从道场的走廊跳了下来，鞋子都忘了穿，直接赤脚走在了雪地上。

“是小鸟，啊，应该是从树上的窝掉下来的，我一会让御医看看它有没有……“ 正蹲在雪地上把小鸟捧到手上的姬一把被大野智从后面打横抱起，然后飞快地被放回到了刚刚的坐垫上。

姬还没反应过来，大野智已经捧起她的冻红的双脚，放入了他的练剑服里用胸口帮她暖了起来。“将军樣要是冷到了，师父会很难做的。” 开始练剑以前女中反复叮嘱大野智将军身子不能着凉，他刚刚见到姬赤脚踏在雪上的时候心里一紧，就无意识地做出了上面一连串的动作。

姬一下子脸就红了，她想把脚从大野智的怀里抽出来，却被他用手按住。 看着姬变红的脸，大野智用另一只手抚了上去，“ほら！刚刚冲到庭院里，脸都冻红了。”尽管姬觉得自己脸红到发烫，大野智的手还是比她的脸暖了不少。 

姬的心咚咚跳的很快，她觉着这是和大野智表明她埋藏了多年心意的好时机，“师父…智哥哥…我…” “我要结婚了…” 大野智打断了姬的话，“是家里安排的，我后天就要加入她家了。”

之后大野智说结婚以后和女方那边说好了还是会继续教剑的事情姬一个字都没有听进去，她只看见大野智的嘴巴一张一合的，然后她隐约只记得自己把小鸟交给了女中，至于她怎么回到自己的住所，怎么换回来的衣服，有没有吃晚饭什么的一概全部都不记得了。

等到姬回过神来，已经是夜深了。“将军樣，二宫樣求见。” 许久没有等到将军留宿的二宫和也直接杀到了她的住所。 “将军樣？” 门外的女中听到里面没有回应担心了起来。

“让他回去吧。” 二宫隔着门都听出来姬情绪低落，没有和之前一样的死皮赖脸，识趣地走了。 “二宫走了吗？” “回将军樣，已经走了。” “明天一早你给我准备好轿子，带上少量的人，我要出宫去。”


	21. 大奥-女将军与她的五位夫妾（完结篇）

第二十一章 -完结篇

一早冰钓完的大野智拿着鱼竿和装着鱼的小桶哼着曲走回自己的小房子，还离得很远的时候他见到了房子门前站着好几个人和停了一顶轿子。

大野智正疑惑着是谁，然后看到了将军被女中搀扶着从轿子里出来。

“将军樣？！” 大野智惊讶地挑了挑眉。

“不必行礼了，你们在外面等着，我有话和师父说。”

大野智的房子很小，离湖边只有片刻的路程，这也是他选择住在这里的原因，尽管他的工钱可以买到大十几倍的房子。

房子小有房子小的好处，不一会就被地炉烤得暖烘烘的，刚刚冰钓上来的鱼已经被大野智熟练地处理好插在了火边烤着。附近的野猫估计是闻到了味道，在门外喵了几声，大野智拉开了木门往外面扔了一些鱼内脏，然后摸了野猫几下。

大野智往地炉上挂了个小锅，他时不时搅拌着锅里的杂粥，地炉里的柴火劈劈啪啪地响，不一会锅里的粥就咕噜咕噜地煮开了。

他起身走去厨房拿碗，突然感觉到了姬从后面抱住了他。大野智僵住了，虽然他隐约感受到了姬的来意。

“再不把粥盛起来就要糊了。” 这是进屋以后他俩之间讲的第一句话。本该生气的，姬却又被她师傅的不解风情逗笑了。

姬松开了抱着大野智的手，但是却趁着他一转身，吻了上去。大野智的吻夹杂着甜味，他刚刚试味的时候吃了杂粥里一块番薯。

“我擅作主张把师傅...智哥哥的婚约给退了...” 姬咬着嘴唇看着大野智，她心里一点把握都没有，“智哥哥...跟我一起去大奥生活吧...”

“喜欢...我已经喜欢智哥哥很久了...只是一直没有找到合适的机会说...“ 见到大野智没有回答，姬补充了一句。

”将军樣，我...“ “咚咚～将军樣！”门外不合时宜地响起了敲门声。“将军樣，雪开始下大了，要是现在不赶回大奥的话，怕是会有危险。“

姬转身刚想开门回应，却被大野智一把拉住，”不要走，要是雪太大了...今晚将军樣就住下吧。“

房子里的温度很热，大概是地炉里柴火太足了。 空气里弥漫着微微烤焦的味道，杂粥的锅已经从火上移开，旁边散落着使用过的餐具。姬担心地往拉门那边看了看，女中管事都在院子门口的柴房烤着行火（江户时代小型暖房器具）休息着。

“嗯阿...疼...” 大野智突然往上狠狠的一顶，似乎是惩罚姬刚刚的不专心。在大野智怀里的姬轻咬上他的喉结以示不满，然后用指尖轻轻地抚摸着他胸膛上练剑留下来的伤疤。

怀中的人含糊的呻吟声越来越大，细腻的肌肤在长满茧的手中摸起如同最高级的丝绸一样。大野智现在才察觉到自己对父母安排婚约不满的原因，以前一直不敢妄想的关系一下子理清了。他低头吻住意识模糊的人儿，把舌头探进了她香软的小嘴，直到两人都快喘不上气的时候才肯放开。

和平日的慵懒不同，大野智此刻温柔地把姬从怀里抱到了被团上，他认真地直视着姬的眼睛，十指紧扣握住她的手亲了亲她的手背，然后再次进入了她的身体。

大野智偏瘦，长年练剑使到他的体脂很低，全身都是紧实的肌肉，而因为冬季的原因他的皮肤少照射到了太阳白了许多，此刻留下来的汗珠停留在他的鼻尖上，看起来格外的俊美和色气。

姬鬼迷心窍地抬起头舔掉了大野智鼻尖的汗滴，大野智暗暗地咒骂了一句，一向压抑自己情绪的他一瞬间就爆发了，他拉高了姬的腿，一言不发不发地狠狠地操着，练剑从来不喘的他罕见地发出了喘息声。

姬醒来的时候发现大野智并没有睡在身边，她紧张的爬了起来。“在这里哦。” 在地炉旁边添加柴火的大野智走回到了姬的身边。

“我以为智哥哥消失了。” 姬撒着娇扑倒了大野智怀里，大野智温柔地笑着，“怎么会，师父我…智哥哥我还要陪姬练一辈子剑呢。”

当姬把教剑的师父也立为妾的时候，松本润和二宫和也是一副意料之中的事情，惊讶的就只有樱井翔和相叶雅纪他们两个。而在大野智住进了大奥以后，姬身上和房间陆陆续续出现了很多手工制品的时候，樱井翔才后知后觉的发现，原来那个送木簪的老相好不是松本润而是大野智。而至于樱井翔和松本润冰释前嫌一起合作对抗老相好来留住将军的事情的心也是后话了。

终于在第二年的春天，姬怀上了第一个孩子，至于孩子是不是正宫樱井翔的呢，就要看他/她出生以后肩溜不溜了。

完结 请期待番外篇


	22. 番外

番外

“樱井様！樱井様！不好了！松本様出事了！” 管事跌跌撞撞不顾礼节地闯进了樱井翔的房间。

正在看书的樱井翔抬起头挑了挑眉，只见松本的管事跪在了地上，神情十分的慌张，“请樱井様救救松本様吧！” 樱井翔看出了事态的严重性，把书一扔就跟着松本的管事往松本润的房间赶。

此时的姬正在和几个大臣商讨着大事，况且大奥本来就归樱井翔在管，如果松本润真的出了什么事情，樱井翔也难免要被牵连，想到这里，樱井翔加快了脚步。

到了松本润的房间外，只见一头有几个管事死死的拉着顶着隔窗，另一头的几个管事拿着木板正在把房间封起来。里面时不时传出了松本润的嘶吼和撞击声。管事们见到樱井翔想行礼，樱井翔大手一挥问刚刚刚带路的管事，“到底发生了什么事？“

管事支支吾吾，最近本来心情不太好的樱井翔一下就火了，“说！敢有隐瞒，惩罚少不了！”

管事一下子就吓得跪在了地上，“小的该死！自…自从最近大野様进了大奥以来，松本様就被冷落了，不知道是哪个管事给松本様出了个馊主意，说是江户城里的老百姓会吃一种草药，不但有美颜的效果，还能…还能增进夫妻的感情。松本様听了信以为真，让人偷偷给他带进大奥。结果他喝下了这草药熬成的汤不久就狂性大发，把一个管事按在了地上，小的和门外两个管事一起才够力气把他按到在地上，然后小的大喊了几个人来帮忙，就急急忙忙向樱井様求救了。”

“御医呢？” “小的已经让人去叫了。” “拿绳子来把他绑住，好让御医来的时候查看。” “小的这就去拿。”

御医把了把松本润的脉，然后又看了看管事从厨房里找到熬药剩下的草药。“他怎么样了？” “回樱井様，并无大碍。”

“并无大碍？”樱井翔看了看被五花大绑的松本润，此刻他脸色潮红，浑身是汗，张着嘴大口的喘着粗气，嗓子里时不时发出呻吟的声音，被绑住的身体不停的扭动着。

”这种草药…一开始是吉原那边的人用的…说明白了这就是一种特殊的春药，比一般的助兴用的更为强烈，不良的作用也很多…”

“解药呢？” “无需解药，只要让松本様发泄出来自然就好了。” 发泄出来？此刻姬还在和大臣们商讨，怎么让松本润发泄出来？况且姬要是知道了松本润为了争宠偷偷乱服药，以她的性格肯定会惩罚松本润，还可能连带责任把管大奥的自己也罚了。

御医见樱井翔一副为难的样子，就行了礼退出了出去，此刻房里只剩下了樱井翔和松本润。

“…帮帮我…哈…哈…喂…帮帮我…” 松本润在旁边喘着气说到。

樱井翔听到这话愣了愣，然后想伸手去解绳好让松本润动手抚慰自己。结果樱井翔刚靠近了松本润，就被他用被绳子绑住的双手一把圈住拉进了怀里。樱井翔还没反应过来就被松本润吻住了，几番挣扎他才好不容易狼狈的从松本润的怀里逃离。

”啪～” 樱井翔一拳打到了松本润脸上，然后及其嫌弃的拼命用手不停的擦嘴。松本润却好像感觉不到疼痛一样，用手不停的去蹭自己的下体。

看来这绳子绝对不能解开，樱井翔想到接下来要做的事情，怕房外的管事们听墙角，就侧着从加了木板的拉门间隙挤出了半个身子，“你们都退下吧，御医说松本睡一觉就好，我在这里守着就行。还有，” 樱井翔瞪了在场的每一个管事一眼，“今天的事情绝对不能传出去，要是泄露了，哼！”

打发走了管事，樱井翔保持了一点距离坐到了松本润旁边，他下了很大的决心，“就当是摸自己的…吧…对！” 然后他闭着眼睛伸向了松本润和服的下摆。

“嗯～嗯～啊～” 只是圈住松本润的性器而已，松本润就迫不及待的上下动着腰肢摩擦了起来。松本润的尺寸把樱井翔吓了一跳，本来他倆就不分上下，现在在草药的作用下更是肿胀了不少。

不知道是药的原因还是动作没有刺激到点上，小半个时辰回去了，松本润的下体还是依然坚挺。算了！长痛不如短痛！樱井翔干脆自暴自弃（？）地把松本润的阴茎圈得更紧，上下地撸动，另一只手也摸上了他的袋囊。

“嗯～对～再快一点～啊～舒服～～” 平时就让樱井翔讨厌的小奶音此刻更加的刺耳。

而在樱井翔觉得自己手快断掉的时候松本润终于射了出来，喷出来的精液量很大，有几滴落在了樱井翔的手上，他嫌弃地用手帕不停的擦手。

不过还是有效果的，躺在一旁喘着粗气的松本润脸色已经恢复正常了，樱井翔给他松着手上的绳子，“混账！要是以后你还敢惹这种麻烦，我肯定不帮你解决了！”

话声刚落，樱井翔一下子被松本润推到在地上，他刚刚恢复的脸色迅速的又红了起来。

御医说啥来着，这草药比一般的更为强烈？！ 该死！ 自己还把管事全都打发走了！！我该不会要屁股不保了吧！！！樱井翔死命地抵抗着松本润想到。

樱井翔努力忍住不让自己有反应，但是他的阴茎还是硬了，在松本润的口腔中。此刻他双手被反绑在背后，和服被粗鲁的扯开，松本润正趴在他下身像贫穷小孩得到一块糖一样不停地吮吸着。

樱井翔是对男人没有兴趣的，但他也被姬冷落了，虽然有自己抚慰，光靠自己动手完全不能满足性欲。而松本润的口腔又湿又温热，跟被姬的小嘴含住的感觉太相似了，尽管他再三提醒自己是被松本润猥亵着，太久没有得到满足的鸡巴还是不争气的硬了起来。

“住手…混蛋…停…停下来啊…啊…”樱井翔双腿乱踢着却被一把钳制住，一丝不挂的松本润停下了口中的动作，抹掉嘴边的口水，抬起身子靠近了他，“真的…要停吗…你也是…被姬…冷落的人吧…你多久没插入了…啊…你看…和我一样硬呢…你也很寂寞吧…”

“住嘴！混…？！” 樱井翔还没骂完，松本润把他倆的粗大的性器贴在了一起，然后吐了口水在手上，两手同时握住了两人的阴茎。

松本润的自慰的技术很好，被他炙热的阴茎贴着也不算难受。樱井翔又被强吻着，而这一次没过多久他就放弃了抵抗，不得不承认他的有点饥渴了。

樱井翔觉得自己也好像吃了药一样，全身的温度迅速的升高着，他的下体再一次的被松本润含入，不同的是这一次松本润把自己的身子调转了过来，双手还摸上了樱井翔的翘臀，不停的拍打着捏着。樱井翔闭着眼睛皱着眉忍受着，艳红的小嘴也含住了松本润的肉棒，房间里只有两个男人含糊的喘气呻吟声和相互口交的口水声。

樱井翔先射了，他射了松本润一口。松本润坐了起来，他把口中的精液缓缓地吐在了手上，然后他当着樱井翔的脸，在药物的作用下，撅起了屁股，就着樱井翔的精液把手指插入了自己的后庭。

眼前的画面太过诡异，樱井翔想闭起眼睛，却又忍不住看着松本润做着这些淫荡又下流的举动。松本润似乎用手指在自己的肠道里探索着什么，但是他完全没有这方面的经验，只是在药物的驱使下做出了这样的行为。没有找到刺激点，松本润只好挪了挪身子，他把阴茎毫不客气的怼在了樱井翔的脸上。

“舔它！” 松本润完全没有考虑樱井翔是什么感受，“你爽了…不能不帮我！” 肉棒抵在了红唇边。“你射的时候要拔出来！” “啰嗦！快一点！啊～～啊～～再深点～”

樱井翔留意到了，松本润享受地往后仰的时候他的胸部变得比以前明显了。是一直这样的吗？他的双乳看起来像刚发育的少女酥胸一样，乳头也特别的红润，甚至还让人有一种挂着露水的错觉。

一直喜欢奶子的樱井翔有想吸住的冲动，他这么想着，也这么做了，他吐出了松本润的肉棒，挣扎着直了身子，一口对准了奶头吸了下去。不知道是不是太久没有和姬交合了，樱井翔觉得自己出现了幻觉，他竟然觉得自己从松本润的胸部吸出了乳汁，而且口中还有丝丝的甜味。而松本润一点也没有抗拒樱井翔对他的奶头又舔又咬，甚至还抬起胸部，放浪地骚叫着。

“你们在做什么！？” 姬被眼前的景象惊到了。 她和大臣商讨后事情还是没有决定下来，她本想着找樱井翔商量，却被他的管事告知他去了松本润这里。姬边往松本润住处走边觉得奇怪，一向水火不容的两人怎么会见面，平日管事们还要煞费苦心地不让两人在大奥里打照面。

姬到了松本润的住所看见门窗都被木头封住吓了一跳，然后听到了里面传来了奇奇怪怪的声音。姬示意了女中在庭院等着，自己进了房间。其实姬进房间还弄出了不小的声音，她后背华丽的腰带结卡到了木板上。但是沉浸在性爱中的两人完全没注意到姬进入了房间，尤其是被催情草药迷了心智的松本润，樱井翔吸着他乳头的时候还自己圈着肉棒自慰着。

还清醒着的樱井翔听到姬的声音吓到魂飞魄散，樱井翔想起来给姬谢罪，无奈被绳子绑住的他完全无法改成正坐。他着急地和姬解释着，“不是这样子的，请听我解释……”

樱井翔话还没说完，姬就被欲火焚身的松本润扑倒了，“太过份了，姬有了新人就不理润了，姬之前不是说要和润生小孩吗…嗯…唔…我要…” 松本润扯着姬的和服亲上了她。

姬此刻的脸通红，她被松本润脱了个精光压倒在了樱井翔的腹肌上。右边是被绑住的樱井翔抬起了脑袋用野兽一般的目光看着她，要是往想避开他的视线，往左转一点又会看见他早已经硬到翘起来的性器怼在自己的脸旁。

除了上一次被二宫和也逼着和相叶雅纪一同性交以外，姬再没有和两个夫妾一起同房过，尽管这在历代的将军里都是很稀松平常之事。

而在压在自己身上的松本润则是拉高她的腿，如同饿狼开始进食前一样舔舐着，温热的软舌伸进了小穴，性感略厚的唇时不时吮吸着。过了好一会松本润才抬起了头，他好像浅尝了一口山珍一样满意地用舌头舔了一圈嘴唇，然后咬住了下唇，沾了唾液的痣更加的色气了。

“嗯……唔…好大…” 姬皱着眉努力放松着下体，因为草药变得更为粗壮狰狞的肉棒把阴道撑得满满的。除了他倆的初夜以外松本润再也没有用这么粗鲁的方式和她做过。之前虽然在樱井翔抚慰下射过，但都未能平息到松本润一丁点的欲望。直到进入了姬体内的他才真正有感觉到自己满腔的欲火有发泄出来，这使得他失控地掐着姬的腰肢一股脑儿的横冲直撞着。

“啊…润君…不行…痛…” 对比起性爱的快感，姬更多得是感觉到了疼痛。“我不行…哈…啊…那个教剑的就行？…嗯？” 松本润吃醋的又猛插了两下。“不是啊…啊……不够湿…润君…下面…太大了……”

“你技巧这么糟糕，还是我来吧…” 樱井翔不知道什么时候挣脱了绳子，他起身推起了姬，环腰抱住一拉，直接就握住硬了很久的鸡巴插进了她的湿穴。

“呀…翔…不…唔…” 一刻不到，体内就换了一个人，姬羞耻地推着樱井翔。被冷落了的樱井翔不闻不顾她的反抗亲上了她的嘴，“好寂寞…我好久…没有和姬…同床共枕了…” 

“我也是，” 松本润把肉棒贴到了姬的脸说着，“我好久没有和姬有过肌肤之亲了……嘶…唔…舒服…”

似乎是出于冷落了夫妾的内疚，姬撑起身子侧过了脸，害羞地张大了小嘴，努力含住了松本润的阴茎，同时也把腿环上了樱井翔的细腰，配合着他抽插的节奏抬着臀部…

更新中


End file.
